


The Lost Icon

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Complete, Depression, Doggy Style, Drunk Blow Jobs, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Character, Gay Pride, Gay Regulus Black, Gay Sex, Good Regulus Black, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspirational Speeches, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Muggles, POV Charlie Weasley, POV Regulus Black, Partying, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rape Recovery, Regulus Black Lives, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexuality, Smut, Snogging, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: What happened to Regulus Black and how is he discovered? What are the odds that one Charlie Weasley come across the Lost Black in Romania years after the war at a muggle gay pride event where the man has become a true LGBT icon to the community?TRIGGER WARNING: A rape story is discussed in a support group. It is NOT about or between either Regulus or Charlie! It is an OC that I felt was needed to be real about things that happen. I know it on top of a rare pair will have fewer reading this but I strive for realness. I did debate taking it out because it really just came out of no where but then it felt like it was missing the intensity the story needed. Originally it is written in Romania with the translation at the end of the chapter. So you can read and still totally skip if you wish.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47
Collections: Regulus Black Fest 2020





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! This is for the Regulus Fest off tumblr. It is my first time writing either character and as mostly background characters I had little to go off of personality wise. I do hope I managed to capture them in a pleasing way that sounds plausible along with their interactions. It’s a friend’s favorite ship that I have tried toying with before and this prompt fit the bill and I rolled with it. So here you go! 
> 
> A/N 2: Note that Im not an English major and I'm doing this for fun. Grammar errors will occur yada yada. All rights belong to JK yada yada.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50084972741/in/dateposted-public/)

The pub was completely jammed packed for a Sunday night. It had been crowded all weekend and really it wasn’t all that much of a surprise. Tomorrow was going to be a big day after all. The first big day of a long and sure to be crazy week. 

Regulus considered tomorrow the most important though since it was the first day of Romania’s first ever, what the muggles were calling, GayFest. They had to kick the event off as brilliantly as possible by giving the best impression of the LGBT community they could to potentional protestors. Discrimination against LGBT individuals had only been outlawed 4 years ago in 2000 and the country was still largely conservative. There were growing numbers of support though as people began standing up and coming out publicly. 

He hoped the event would encourage anyone at home watching snippets of it on the telly would feel encouraged to come out and be themselves. To be proud, open, and happy. It had taken encouragement from a few others, the previous owner of The Southern Star included, for him to be comfortable with his own sexuality and life. 

The xxxx had slowly become the most popular meeting place in Bucharest for anyone of a different sexual orientation over the course of the 20 years. There were a couple other places sprinkled about along the country but they were few and far between. Regulus hadn’t planned to become any kind of inspiration or model for the LGBT community. Quite the contrary actually since he hadn’t thought he would be alive one way or another. 

When he had gone to the cave in 1979 to steal and destroy the Dark Lord’s locket he had gone in with the mindset of accepting death would be soon. Kreacher had other ideas though once he knew fully what was happening. The loyal house elf was unable to bear the sight of his favorite master weak and helpless as the interi began crawling their sick and lifeless skeletal forms out of the water. 

The Dark Lord’s inability to find any worth in those lesser creatures and beings had worked to Regulus’s advantage that dreadful night. While witches and wizards were prevented from apparating out of the cave Kreacher was not. Elf magic was different after all and when Kreacher saw his master was making no effort to save himself after giving him orders he acted on impulse. Regulus wasn’t sure it counted as defiance when the elf quickly and successfully apparated them home. 

Wet and tired he had fallen onto the floor. He had been grateful when Kreacher had all but forced water down his throat. The elf had paced and continually made a fuss about nourishment and the bed until Regulus had forced himself up and over to the sofa. Ignoring Kreacher’s words until they were white noise. 

That was where he had stayed and finally the elf had given up as Regulus continued to stare into the flickering flames. Now that the potion hadn’t killed him the Dark Lord would as soon as he discovered his betrayal. When that would be he had no idea and that on it’s own was unsettling. It risked not only his life which he now felt fear for. The Dark Lord loved torture and it would be a fate worse than simple potion poison. 

Now being home and alive though it also risked his brothers life. They all but hated each other to a point being on opposite sides of the war but coming to realization with the flaws in the Dark Lord’s ways, he yearned for his older brother’s presence and forgiveness. Knowing it would never come now that he beared the mark. 

There was also the issue of the locket. A horocux. A piece of Voldermort’s soul. Regulus couldn’t be around it. The Dark Lord would know based on his note that wherever he was that would be where his locket way. Destroying the locket before he found out was crucial but he wouldn't be able to do it himself. 

It hadn’t taken more than 2 hours, during which he had finally allowed the old elf to feed him. In the end the plan was simple really and the time was merely to regain his strength. Kreacher had whaled with tears on his knees when Regulus told him what was going to happen. Sobbing and begging until he snapped his own wand. Listening to it crack in half had captured the elf’s attention, his large eyes still glistening and the look of pure heart break upon them. 

Despite powerful house elf magic Kreacher wasn’t able to apparate him as far as he planned to go. So Regulus had ordered the elf to take him to a large village just across the English channel in France. More tears and pleads were made by the elf but finally he had slumped into a defeated heartbroken stance, his large ears dropping more than normal. He had tried to encourage the elf and repeated more instructions with what he should do with the locket and any circumstances that were to arise but in the end he had only received a quiet “yes Master Regulus” before vanishing into the air without further protest. 

No longer having a wand Regulus actually felt quite foolish walking around with a large bag on his shoulder carrying his basic needs and wants. He missed magic instantly only being able to produce some very basic charms and spells wandlessly. Good enough for defense and basic hygiene he supposed. 

The first stop he had made was a muggle pawn shop. The experience had been beyond uncomfortable resulting in anxiety that had him questioning whether he was going to sick up in the bin. Luckily the young French woman was welcoming to him and had inquired about his well being like she was genuinely concerned. That had caused him to get a better grip on himself, allowing himself to pull out the necklaces and other trinkets he had taken out of Grimmauld Place before he left. 

After many questions from the young woman and an older gentleman due the uniqueness and quality of his items finally he was able to take leave of the shop, with what he had considered to be quite a considerable amount of muggle money based on the numbers on the paper. His plan now was to travel mainland Europe with no clear destination in mind. While he had apparated a time or two wandlessly he didn’t want to risk the Dark Lord being to trace him so easily via his magic signature with a little international aid. It was the same reason he had snapped his wand. The easiest thing to trace his whereabouts by. 

For months Regulus took the train through city after city. Country after country. Switching between speaking French, which he had thankfully been taught as a child, and English on his travels. Bribing his way through security a time or 2 for not having some proper muggle international transportation paper. He felt like a bum living in Knockturn Alley practically taking up residences on the various trains in between his short cheap hotel rooms. 

Paranoia kept him from staying in one place for to long. Frequently, and shamefully for having to do it in the first place, he took to stealing food and other items from muggle stores in an effort to preserve his dwindling money. He still had no clue or plan yet on how to get more. All he could think about as he was staring out moving windows was keeping on the move and what could possibly be happening back in England. 

Five months later he was officially tired of it though. Tired of moving, traveling, worn clothes, crappy hotel rooms, and most of all his lack of magic. The one thing that could make everything about his situation easier. Maybe even make the regular agonizing pain and burn radiating from his left forearm everytime the Dark Lord called for him just a smidge easier to bear.

That was how he ended up in Bucharest. To tired and unwilling to go on anymore with the way things were. Fed up, frustrated and filled with determination he saught out the magical community of the country. It had taken him almost a month to trace out the city for magic and find the wizarding district without knowing a single witch or wizard in the country. When he finally entered the Romanian wizarding district his emotions had turned in his stomach. Comfort and relief paired with an uneasiness that had him constantly looking over his shoulder. 

Luckily enough there were a few Romanians who spoke poor and broken forms of French and English. Enough that he was able to introduce himself under the name Reggy Grey and basically rent out a room in an inn that reminded him very much of the Leaky Cauldron in London. He had one goal in all of this minimal socialization, and that was to some how obtain a wand. It only took a week staying in the wizarding district and socializing minimually over fake stories he made up throughout the hours he spent mingling about the various pubs at all hours for Regulus to finally get the break he had been hoping for. 

A young wizard, about his age at the time, had mentioned knowing a retired wand maker when Regulus brought up the desire for a new wand. With the excuse of not getting on at all with the Ministry registered wand maker. Apparently the old wand maker didn’t get on well with the current one or the Ministry’s regulation on what could be used to make them. 

The old bloke apparently still had quite the stock because he continued to make and experiment with new ones. For a hefty fee, that took half Regulus’s remaining muggle money which wasn’t a lot, he would sell the unregistered wands as long as he felt were going to their “meant to be” owner. After waiting a day for the contact to be made and his connection to side along apparate him to the man’s house he finally became the owner of a 11 ¾ inch, reasonably plaint, pine wand with a thestral tail hair. Unusual wand materials to him but the old wizard had gone into much depth explaining them with fascinating and how he was pleased one of his latest creations had found the right hands. 

While after all his months being among only muggles, being among fellow wizards had been refreshing. It felt comforting and like a breath of fresh air but he knew he couldn’t stay there either. It was too risky in his mind to remain associated with magic. His goal was to use it as minimally as possible and blend into the sea of muggles. One of the last places the Dark Lord, or Ministry for that matter would look for him. 

Once Regulus had left the wizarding district with his new wand the comforting feeling of magic never really left him like he had expected. That was when he knew with undeniable certainty he wouldn’t be part of the wizarding community any longer. He had thought it was the absence of other wizards, people like him that he had been missing. In reality it had only been that other half of himself he had been missing and longing for. 

Heading back into the muggle world was on another level of easy, except when it came to his still lacking knowledge on their ways of life. Not having to spend the money he once was he was able to make his last bit last. It had taken some horribly awkward attempts at conversations before he finally learnt the proper paperwork and things he needed to have a muggle identity. Imperiusing a few muggles is where it had eventually led him but he couldn’t find it in him to feel guilty. He didn’t harm them and made sure, based on the previous muggles information, he found the right person next that would make the next step up the ladder for him. 

After finally getting his new identity in order, complete with a background and job history he managed a small flat on the outskirts of Bucharest with the aid of another imperious charm just for his own piece of mind. It had taken years, many drunken nights,monthly memory alterations on his landlord and a few cases of sheer luck that had ended up providing him with a comfortable turned meaningful life. 

A thundering crash of wood, glass, and laughter caused Regulus to shake his head from his 25 year old memories. The source of the noise turned out to be a clumsy group of drunken young adults knocking over their table sending water, liquor, napkins brochures and flyers scattering onto the floor. Regulus only smiled seeing them torn between more laughing and panic as they followed it all to the ground on their knees trying to pick it up. 

Regulus studied them for a second. They seemed to be okay. Not overly drunk and they were cleaning their mess, so he decided to let them be and chose to continue pouring customers drinks and straightening the counter and behind it until a hand waving just a meter or two down caught his eye. Some bright red headed tanned stocky looking bloke had apparently recently sat down and was signaling for him.

“Scuză-mă, pot să fac o comandă?” the man asked loudly in his direction so as to be heard above the crowd. The bloke was young, cheerful, and oozed a brightness that didn’t stem from the color of his long tied back hair. He was exactly the type of person he strived to create in his line of work. Regulus didn’t have to fake the small smile as he went over to attend to the man and take his order. 

\-------------------------------------------------

(“Scuză-mă, pot să fac o comandă?” = “Excuse me, can I place an order”)


	2. The Brit's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve decided to split this chapters up more than I normally would due to the varying amount of Romanian translation needed. If I have 3 conversations in Romanian in one chapter trying to put them all together at the bottom just seems a bit annoying and jumbled honestly. So hopefully you all don’t mind this method even if it means shorter chapters.
> 
> A/N2: I did actually do some looking into Romanian LGBT history so this fic was based on the year their first “gay pride” was held which was 4 years after basic discrimination laws were passed.

“Sigur că poți. Jumătate din profit merg la festival săptămâna asta. Avem chiar și un nou stoc de Țuică pentru ocazie, dacă sunteți interesat.” Regulus reached back towards where the glasses sat, grabbing a small notepad and pen. They served the basic pub food but he tried to keep things a little more classy during the day than they had once when he was merely a customer. Țuică, a classic Romanian liquor prepared only from plums was always a hit among those with extra money to spend. 

“Voi avea pâinea Brioche, salata coleslaw, pui crocant, brânză Gouda, castraveți murați, sos aioli. Pot lua și un ceai de ceylon?”. The young man asked, sliding his menu back down the dark wooden counter and into a stack. Instead of handing them out over the years Regulus had taken to just leaving a few out for those potentially interested. 

It was highly unusual anyone wanted tea at this late hour besides himself and found himself chuckling lightly over it. It was purely a British trait in all his experience in mainland Europe. Most other countries tended to take their tea in the mornings or afternoons. He knew the British Council was providing aid to the GayFest, but it was only muggles so he paid the council no worry or mind. Actually the only time they had ever ventured into his neighborhood was to scope out the street his establishment was on a few months prior during the planning process. Even then only three had sat down for lunch. 

“Vrei ceai cu cina la un bar? ce eşti tu? Britanic?” Regulus joked good heartedly.

Shrugging a broad shoulder carelessly the other man responded with as much joke in his voice. “Sigur că sunt. Născut un crescut.”

Having turned to retrieve the cup of tea Elena, his own little barkeep and cook, had said was ready from the small window in the wall he moved a little slower. His accent was as native as they came. He didn’t sound British or English speaking at all so it was probably just someone wanting to have a bit of fun. “Serios?” he asked, raising a doubtful dark eyebrow as he sat the cup before the man.

“Don’t come across many of us British around here I’d say then?” the man said in English, grinning as he took a sip of his tea after spooning in some sugar in that Regulus had provided. 

“Bloody hell,” Regulus breathed in slight disbelief. “Definitely not.” 

The other man choked on his drink in surprise hearing the British accent returned to him. Enough to force him to lean forward as to not spill any tea. His long fiery ponytail swinging over his shoulder with the quick movement which was more than eye catching. “You’re British also?” he said after a small cough. “You speak Romanian like a native.”

“I could say the same about you,” Regulus countered with a smile. It was always refreshing talking in English, especially experienced levels that could come close to fluent, and it didn’t happen often. 

“Touche,” the man nodded in amused agreement. “I’m Charlie,” he said holding out his hand in offering for a friendly introduction. 

Regulus tucked some of his shoulder length black hair behind an ear, a habit he had picked up when he was feeling anything other than full on confidence or anger, before taking the man’s hand in a firm shake. “Reggy,” he replied maybe a bit flirtatiously. Charlie’s hand was rough and strong which caused him to bite his inner lip with a small wave of arousal. It didn’t happen much anymore even though very fine young men came in and out of his establishment everyday, but sometimes it couldn’t be helped. The problem with his arousal wasn’t about him being gay though. It was about being the owner of the pub that required him to have control of his emotions and body. He couldn't allow himself to be the spontaneous randy young man he had been in his 20’s. 

“Soooooo what’s a fine young British bloke like yourself doing in Bucharest anyways?” he asked wanting a topic change from his thoughts. 

Charlie looked around the pub nodding at a few couples snogging in their boothes, everyone laughing, the 2 rainbow flags on each side of the bar, and the brochures placed along the counter top. “I came down for the festival of course. Usually I'm up near Borsec though. Been working there for years. Can’t find it in myself to leave often. Fascinating work and I'm one of the best they have so I’m needed a lot.” 

“Borsec?” Regulus furrowed his brows thinking. For muggles there was hardly anything out there to do for work or fun. Wizards on the other hand…. “What exactly is there to do in Borsec?” he asked genuinely curious. “Nothing but farming and servants work out that way. I’d hardly count that as fascinating. Own one of the shops or something do you?” He watched as Charlie winched a little while he scratched at his temple which caused the bubble of curiosity in his belly to grow bigger. Regulus noted that the red head’s skin was actually freckled even though it all seemed to blend in to one tanned tone like he was constantly in the sun as he waited with a little too much anticipation.

“No nothing like that,” Charlie finally answered vaguely in clear avoidance tracing the rim of his tea cup. “It’s not that fascinating to be honest.” 

Licking his lips with great interest now, and perhaps a handful of nerves Regulus’s curiosity got the best of him. The possibility was lower than low but he decided he wanted to know. Needed to know really, or it would bug him all week. “So you grew up in Britain did you?,” he started. “Yet ended up in Boresc? Hmm... “ Regulus looked at the floor and began rubbing his forehead with one hand, hair falling in front of his face to cover his expression as he rested his elbow on the cold wooden counter. Mumbling just loud enough for the other man to hear if he was paying attention. “ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus eh?” 

Raising back up as if he hadn’t said anything in case he was wrong. He could easily cover his random action by a lovely headache from a long day's work and grumbling. Instead though he saw the blue eyes on the man widened and red eyebrows high up under the loose bangs on his forehead. “Merlin’s fucking tits,” Charlie said in what seemed to be shock. “I was not expecting that.” 

Regulus couldn’t help but laugh unexpectedly at both the revelation and Charlie’s expression. An odd mixture of feelings pooled in him. Years ago that would have made him anxious and paranoid, probably even causing him to obliviate or apparate, but those feelings had long since passed. Especially considering his dark mark hadn’t burned him in 6 years. Now it was more amusing. A mixture of familiar warmth and awkwardness. 

“So working at the dragon sanctuary then? Don’t suppose I’ve been in at least a good 12 years? 14?,” he thought aloud. “I don’t know it’s been a while regardless. Still have those Swedish short snouts?” 

Charlie lit up happily. “Sure do, plus many more. Expanded quite a bit even since I’ve been there. Horntails and all. We get a lot of visitors, especially locals. Good for funding the research program.”

“Research program? That’s brilliant to hear.” Regulus cleared his throat trying to shake off the nerves of talking with a wizard, specifically a British wizard that had made themselves more dominating as his disbelief had faded away. Witches and wizards came in about as much as fluent English speakers did. Which was hardly ever. “I don't much involve myself with the wizarding world anymore. Helping out the muggles has become a bit of a passion of mine.” 

“My dad works for the muggle department in the Ministry,” Charlie told him. “Seriously fascinated by them he is. Always has been.” 

The misuse of the muggle artifacts department had always been a joke when he was growing up of course being such a bigoted pureblood. Now he could only imagine the information he could provide the department. Hell he could be a muggle studies professor for Hogwarts if it wasn't for being an ex death eater presumed dead. 

“Where are you from exactly? My family is from Devon,” the redhead asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

Regulus took back to organizing menus and brochures as a distraction even though there was no way to actually organize them. “I’m a London lad myself.” 

“Visit much?” Charlie inquired. His voice was gentle and curious.

That question got a quick shake of the head. “Merlin no,” Regulus scoffed at the idea. “I haven’t been to Britain in 25 years and I’ve no plans to break that record.” 

“Mind if I ask why?” the other Brit tried inquiring further but Regulus was saved by Elena calling out that Charlie's order was ready. 

Taking his time to gather up the plates from the window Regulus contemplated what he wanted to say. “You came for the festival yea?” he asked sitting down the plate of bread and cheese along with the chicken and coleslaw before the younger man. Finally allowing himself to look at the vibrant blue eyes again.

“Gay man such as myself living in a repressed country? I wasn’t just going to linger in my cabin all week. The UK is so progressive compared to Romania,” Charlie said in clear disapproval. “The magical community isn’t so bad here but still. One of the tamers I work with is a muggle born and you wouldn't believe the way her family treats her. Basically disowned her yet they refuse to leave her alone about it. Absolutely barmy if you ask me.” 

Regulus nodded in understanding. He was all too familiar with the situation having been an ear and confident to hundreds in similar situations with their families. “Not as surprising as you may think lad. I’ve got a few speeches and things I’m doing this week for the event,” he told him, reaching over to pick up a brochure and sit it beside the red head’s plate. “Come on out tomorrow and you can hear my story. I have some drunken prats over there to encourage home right now.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day was bright and sunny. Perfect weather for the start of the GayFest. Muggles had been bustling about since before 10am, like the snitch had just been spotted at the Quidditch World Cup. Sides of the street they had been walking down had been marked off in many areas where police officers stood observing both them and the crowd. There were some camera’s and actual news studio’s that had followed them on the 6 block walk to the stage. Passing the Southern Star along the way. 

Charlie listened from the crowd as Reggy spoke in fluent Romanian again, just as he had when they first met. There was no indication the man was British from what he could hear or see. His black hair was slightly wavy in a way he hadn’t noticed last nice. In general his looks were naturally haughty and good looking on his shorter and slender frame. Especially when paired with his plain white t shirt that fit him just right, contrasting with his hair and dark blue muggle jeans.

There were groups of protestors police officers were keeping a fair distance from the stage. A few had been scattered about along the street as they had walked. They clearly weren't happy with signs and the shouting of complete nonsense that Charlie didn’t bother trying to focus on hearing. The muggle police seemed able to silence them, at least a fair bit probably with threats of some nature as the real speech began after basic introductions and information had been given. 

Reggy spoke clearly into the microphone. “Everyone’s story is different but in a way they also aren’t. Hopefully that is what allows us here, and those that are still struggling to connect, with a basic level to understanding. Support. It’s something we all, LGBT or not, need in life. Yes?” A resounding sound of agreement cheered. 

“I was a busy teenager,” Reggy went on, and Charlie allowed himself to lean against one of the street posts. The massive number of people had crowded themselves up on top of one another to get closer, looking at the man with admiration. “I was caught up in a gang and didn’t have time for much other than proving my dedication. When I finally managed to leave and get past all that, as a slightly older and less naive teenger…..” Reggy’s trailed off with what was definitely a chuckle of amused regret, probably meant to keep the mood light.

“I struggled with my life greatly after that. During that time as a young adult, when I was trying to figure out my future, I began to realize I was attracted to men. That wasn’t something allowed in my bigoted and close minded family. It was dishonorable. You could be disowned and cast from the family as nothing,” the man on stage stated with distaste. “Frankly I had been consistently drunk off my arse to think too much about it though. After leaving my hometown and settling in Bucharest I frequented what is now my very own establishment nearly every other day. Drowning myself in my past, regret, uncertainty, and hopelessness.. The random snogging and shagging in my drunken state always felt amazing but the next day I would feel this sense of confusion and regret on top of everything else that had me drowning myself once again. Between alcohol and depression, being gay was a repressed part of me I wouldn’t acknowledge.” 

Many people turned to look at each other, talking quietly among themselves. Apparently relating to the situation in some way. Charlie went between watching them and watching Reggy who was observing all the hushed talks. A small smile played upon his face so he must have been taking it as encouragement. He wasn’t wrong after all. Everyone needed support some way. 

Still the fellow Brit continued. “The previous owner of the Southern Star was my confidante. Although he is no longer with us I have him to thank for who and where I am now. I am 43. He has been gone from my life nearly 9 years….” Reggy looked to the sky and sighed heavily into the microphone for all to hear. “In my 20’s he took to trying to talk to me. Lingering about with every drink he poured me until I was all but confessing some of the most confusing and uncertain things in my life to him. He was somewhere between a father and friend. Without him? Without someone to talk to that would not only listen but encourage me to do or be something else? Let’s just say whatever I would have been would not have been good,” his words taking a serious tone. 

“Without knowledge, without support, and without acceptance we are left to survive how we can based on our circumstances. Mine were not well. I lost myself. I didn’t know myself. Until I finally had someone there for me. Willing to listen, talk and understand. That is what the LGBT community needs to be. There for one another. We have half the country, hell the world, against us. Why are we worth less or disgraceful?” Reggy was shaking his head, his black hair swishing with passion. “We aren’t. We are law abiding respectable citizens free to be who we are and with the right to love who we love. Don’t let the fear and harsh words of another take away from who you are inside. You don’t have to be gay to support equality. To support others just wanting to live their lives as fully as possible. Celebrate that this week. Equality. Who you are. Show everyone watching and around us that we are proud. Stand together everyone for peace and love!” 

A deafening thunder of cheers, whistles, and applause erupted from the street and sidewalks as Reggy finished his speech confidently throwing his arms up in the air in a warm open gesture. Charlie took it as both a subtle fuck the world and have fun which he believed even more as the man exited down the stage steps and another young man, more professionally dressed took his place. 

Reggy’s story was so real and he couldn’t help but wonder about all the rest the man had left out from his 7 minutes of speaking. Questions popped into his mind but watching Reggy disappear into the massive crowd he put them from his thoughts. Their stories were very different but still he felt drawn to the man. 

The tapping on the microphone as the other man on stage began speaking broke Charlie’s trance on the area that Reggy had vanished from. He was talking about the week’s various speeches, interviews, and events. Half of which he paid no mind to as he figured out how to find the other wizard in the sea of muggles. 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_ “Sigur că poți. Jumătate din profit merg la festival săptămâna asta. Avem chiar și un nou stoc de Țuică pentru ocazie, dacă sunteți interesat.”  _ = “Of course you can. Half of the profits right now go to the festival this week. We even got a new stock of Țuică for the occasion if you are interested.” 

_ “Voi avea pâinea Brioche, salata coleslaw, pui crocant, brânză Gouda, castraveți murați, sos aioli. Pot lua și un ceai de ceylon? _ ” = “I will have the Brioche bread, coleslaw salad, crispy

chicken, Gouda cheese, pickled cucumbers, aioli sauce. Can I get some ceylon tea also?”

_ “Vrei ceai cu cina la un bar? ce eşti tu? Britanic?” _ = “You want tea with your dinner at a bar? What are you? British?”

_ “Sigur că sunt. Născut un crescut. _ ” = “Sure am. Born and raised.” 

_ “Serios?” _ = “Seriously?”


	3. Secret Flyers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not a filler chapter but nothing special past making emotional progress/connection, an idea for things going on during the event. This is a lot of that Romanian conversation taking up a lot of translation at the bottom bit I was talking about it.

It took the better part of the day weaving in and out of the crowd. People were wandering in and out of businesses, stopping at stands that had been set up for various organizations and food along the street. There were a few areas sectioned off for contests and plays. So much was going on and with so people moving about made it hard to get around and keep his eyes scanning the crowd while trying not to bump into others.

Finally nearing 6pm he finally spotted the black haired man. Charlie had almost given up at that point feeling like he had scoped out the entire street at least twice. That was after checking every stand. The corner of his mouth raised just enough to show he was pleased seeing Reggy leaning against one of the lonely trees that dotted the sidewalk behind a table and cart selling covrigi, which was basically a Romanian twist on a pretzel. He had an arm folding across his chest and another moving across his light skinned and well featured face as if he was anxious. 

Charlie figured that may have had something to do with the older looking woman he was talking to who was dressed in some old fashioned long sleeved and ankle length pale blue dress. Golden hair tied up in a pristine bun. There were some curtains on a little makeshift platform just to the left behind where they stood so she was probably a part of a play. Probably one mentioned in the brochure. He hadn’t browsed it but theater held little interest to him. 

His feet began moving themselves of their own accord. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to talk to Reggy. Maybe because they were both British and wizards that just happened to be a movement for gay muggles in Romania. The man just seemed fascinating, especially now knowing he was 11 years older than him and had such a story to tell. 

Reggy had invited him to listen to him also. They seemed to get on pretty well at the pub and if he couldn’t help admitting the man was a very handsome man. His dark wavy hair just brushing his shoulders highlighting his smoothed and angled cheek bones….. Charlie shook his head dispersing the arousing feeling he was allowing to grow as he admired him, but he stopped short of the stand just out of visible range when he heard how lost in conversation the man was.

“Ai de gând să începi să agăți fluturașii în seara asta?” Regulus asked the woman indeed paying no mind to his surroundings. He wasn’t stressed out about it, not really, but being put front and center in such a manner for the first time in a while had him just the faintest amount of apprehension. 

The woman before him chuckled. He both hated and loved her bubbly optimistic personality. It was something than had never changed over the last decade. “Da, vom aștepta toată lumea începe să iasă pentru concurs și arată. De fapt, cred că vom avea o audiență destul de mare.” 

“Chiar crezi asta?” His voice was skeptical but he knew it was the truth. They had received numerous requests to perform since they had taken a break to focus on organizing GayFest. 

“Ai văzut câți au ieșit azi, Reg!” she said with proud eagerness and a gesture with her hand. “Apoi discursul tău și Mihaela... Oamenii au fost mutați, îți spun. Singura dată când mulțimea s-a dispersat a fost pentru prânz și acum la cină. Chiar și atunci cele mai multe sa dus pe la parc să se așeze la umbră și să mănânce.” 

That much he could admit was true. For a first festival with only recent minimum acceptance the amount of people that had come was shocking. Only when the sun had become a bit much in the May heat radiating off the black top of the road enough to cause a little sweat did groups take the nearby park shade. 

“Ești sigur că fluturașul a ieșit bine? Ultimul fotograf m-a pus să arăt bine.” Regulus dragged his hand down his face with nerves. The last time they had done any kind of flyer or advertisement he had hated everything about his picture. From the clothes they had decided on for him and the entire angle of the picture. Where they had told him to put his hands and just everything. It had been a mess in his opinion mostly because previous flyers had been so great. It’s what they got for having to find a new photographer comfortable with them. 

The woman rolled her eyes dramatically. “Habar n-ai. Dacă Steaua de Sud nu e împachetată vineri seara, întreaga țară e oarbă!” 

Regulus rolled his eyes also at her dramatics, but it didn’t stop him from wondering about the flyer. Having her in charge of promotion was great. She had that energy and enthusiasm about her to get people to loosen up. However it also kept him on edge with her unpredictable and spontaneous methods. “La naiba, nu mă poți lăsa să-l văd? N-am mai făcut un spectacol de aproape un an.” 

“Nope,” she smirked seeming pleased with herself. “Poți să aștepți. Du-te acasă și pregătește-te pentru grupuri mâine. Știi cât de mult le place locul tău.” 

Outwardly groaning Reggy began to grumble lower than Charlie could hear. It seemed as if he was struggling to maintain himself and needed relief from whatever this flyer and appearance was. Deciding to step in he moved the final bit around the cart and made himself known. 

“Bună, Reggy,” he greeted casually with a smile as the other man met his eyes. Reggy seemed taken off guard by his sudden presence, minimally noticeable but seen nonetheless. 

“Hei,” he responded hesitant at first before appearing to mentally shake himself. “Ioana, sunt Charlie. Charlie, Ioana.” 

“Bună, Ioana,” the redhead greeted before looking at Regulus again. He was truly happy to see him because he had genuinely questioned whether he would find him. “Ești un om greu de găsit. Nu știam dacă te voi putea găsi.” 

Regulus wanted to smile but forced himself a careless shrug in front of Ioana. The bloody menace was always trying to but into his personal life. Not that he had much of one outside the pub and group sessions. That was his work and his life. He had no real other hobbies, if you counted group sessions a hobby since he didn’t get paid, besides maybe reading and the telly.

“Nu știam că mă vei căuta,” he stated genuinely. Regulus had hoped the redhead would come to the speech and maybe even seek him out but he hadn’t expected it. Long ago he learned to never expect anything from anyone. Ever. 

“De ce n-aș face-o?” Charlie asked unsure now if he had read too much into the invitation to listen to his story. Maybe it was purely an advertisement for the festival. They hadn’t talked much past him paying his bill and “nice to meet you and hope to see you tomorrow” farewell after he finished eating. Reggy had become quite busy cleaning up some drunken fool’s mess and cutting people off. Insisting they had had enough and cleaning more after each left. 

Ioana smiled looking between the two men. “Înţeleg. Acum pleacă. Nu vreau să fiu răsfățat,” she declared firmly. 

Then the woman turned and faced Charlie fully, her dress bouncing as she did so. Her face then started to clearly evaluate him. Narrowed eyes judging until she took on a more sinister expression. Charlie didn’t know whether to be amused or intimidated. “Mi-a făcut plăcere să te cunosc, Charlie. Am sentimentul că ne vom întâlni din nou. Vino joi. O să-ți placă priveliștea. Asigură-te că ajunge acasă, bine?” Ioana gave him a wink and Charlie couldn’t help but laugh at the woman’s fun and hidden, although not so hidden, insinuation 

When she turned on her heel and slipped behind the curtains nearby without another look Charlie brushed the light flush off his cheeks. They probably were not even noticeable thanks to his freckles and tan but the woman had left him a little dry in the throat because of course images came to his head. For some reason he liked her bold and firm yet playful attitude. 

“Hey Reg,” he started again now that they were alone. Well as alone as they could get on an open and packed muggle street. At least it was just the two of them by the thick old tree now. “That was your story eh?” Charlie inquired, leaning up against the bark next to the man causally. 

Regulus tilted his head to where the redhead had rested near him so he could see his side profile. “More or less.” 

Charlie nodded, accepting the loose answer. Most people weren’t up for sharing such personal details right off the bat. “I have to say it’s quite different from mine for the most part. I mean I can’t say mum was all too happy when I first came out but that is far from disowning me. I’m to take it your family was pureblood? They are the only lot that ever seems to have an issue with gay people.” 

“Gave that one right away did I?” Regulus sighed. Hopefully the bloke was muggleborn or something so he wouldn’t know too much about the oh so called ‘elite’. “Bunch of closed minded bigoted arseholes the lot of them.” When he paused he thought about Sirius and his heart clenched labeling him among them. “Okay sure there are a few exceptions. As the whole though? Bigoted. Arseholes.” 

Frowning in thought he realized that made Reggy a member of the sacred 28 which peaked his curiosity. He wouldn’t be a close cousin or anything. There was not one person he could think of, even in his extended family, that had run away at some point and never returned in the last 43 years. 

Charlie figured if he didn’t recall a name then it didn’t matter to him who Reggy was. Deciding to change the mood he sniggered goofily. “Really though? 43?” It seemed to work considering Regulus knocked him in the shoulder with his own causing his back to scrape against the wood, some of his long hair getting pulled in the processed. “Oui! What? It was a compliment! You don't look in your 40’s to me!” he insisted honestly massaging the sting out of his scalp.

“Oh how funny,” Regulus laughed lazily at the tease. He was often told the same and he liked to thank it on his long living wizarding genes. “Let’s see. Incredibly buff, tanned, and overworked at the sanctuary in brutal elements. Only those kinds of things can make such a ruggedly handsome bloke around the age of 26.” It was a wild guess but he knew the man was younger. 

“Merlin no,” Charlie snorted. “I'm 32. Can't imagine being that young again.” Then he let a smug expression take over feeling pleased with himself soaking in Reggy’s words. “Ruggedly handsome though hmm?” he asked, catching the grey eyes with his own. 

Regulus blushed realizing his slip and blushed even heavier being effectively pinned under his intense blue eyes that made him want to swim in them. Insults with hidden compliments were a common Slytherin issue when they weren't paying attention. Even if it was only playing around. 

“Well,” Regulus said swallowing thickly and allowed himself the bold move of quite obviously raking the younger man up and down. Taking in every toned muscle not so hidden beneath his maroon tee, to the width of his hips and the angle of his cheek bones. “The statement stands.” 

Charlie grinned broadly, taking his own moment to analyze the bloke openly and completely by pushing away from the tree and standing tall. “Good to know all that dragon taming and those miserably weathered days have done me some benefits. Can't risk having such a striking bloke like yourself not looking my way at least once now can I?”

It had been a while since he was subjected to such obvious flirting and he found himself a bit tongue tied. Unsure of what else to say or do all Regulus could think about was wetting his drying lips and let his gaze roam all over Charlie again. Hair, hands, legs, chest….his eyes were darting around and he could feel his heart rate increasing. “If they only look once they are fools,” he said quietly despite his brains protest. His cock just couldn’t resist it. 

One last wet of his lips and he forced himself straight up from the tree and to tear his eyes away from the man’s body. He didn’t want to leave but he felt the need to regain some more composure of himself. Melting before Charlie like he wanted to and then walking around with a hard on was not a good idea. Not often did he feel that much intensity from simple flirting or being checked out. Sure he had a few friends with benefits kind of deals still to this day. Uncountable one offs over the years, mostly in his drunken state, but there had only ever been one serious relationship. For about 7 years, most of his 30’s, with a muggle bloke from out on the coast but that ended much too unpleasantly. 

“Are you going to tell me what sight I’m going to be enjoying Thursday night?” Charlie asked regaining his attention. 

Regulus smiled again more confidently than he felt seconds ago. If Charlie thought he was striking he could only dream of what the man might think after Thursday night. The idea had his cock twitching with interest yet again. “If you want to know you’re just going to have to come and find out for yourself now aren’t you?” 

“Suppose I do then,” the redhead said without hesitation or thought. Whatever it was he had a feeling he was going to greatly enjoy it but he hardly wanted to wait until Thursday to see the man again. He was only going to be in town for the next 4 or 5 days after all. “So I saw you have a few different support group sessions planned this week. Do you mind if I come sit in?” he asked hoping he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. Support groups were emotional and vulnerable at times.

“Of course not,” Regulus said almost insulted that he would bar anyone from his groups unless absolutely necessary. Then he pressed his lips together in thought and observed the redhead a little more analytically this time. “It actually might not be a bad idea anyways with your aura and all.” 

Charlie raised a red eyebrow curiously and tried to force himself not to smile again from being almost snapped at but looked over again. Even though he could tell this one was out of true thought and not lust. Not many people spoke of aura’s and such. “What are you? Some kind of seer?” he asked curiously.

“I wish,” Regulus complained, shaking his head. What a gift that would have been back in the day. “I just mean you have a heart warming story. One of love and acceptance. Happiness. One that might give others hope or allow them to take comfort in. Knowing that there are such families out there. People who are gay and so open. Free.” 

Regulus scratched his nose and willed a blush back down. He crossed an arm over his chest and waved the other up and down the man’s tall body both to relax himself and get the point across. “You also might well, …..give off that sort of happiness and warmth also.” 

“These are taking place at your house?” the redhead asked, taking a step closer, his white trainers scuffing against the concerte. 

Holding his sessions anywhere else just felt wrong. It always had as his group had grown and it was considered. Tomorrow he would tell everyone how that came to be and it was amazing how everyone always seemed to agree with him on the subject.. “Yea I live a street over,” he pointed a finger in a direction to the right, a little north of where they stood where a more resident feel started in the neighborhood. “...and have quite the yard for urban living. Some grass, shade, home atmosphere. The address is in the brochure.” 

“Brilliant. So do you really need an escort home?” he asked in all seriousness without any actual seriousness on his face. It had seemed like Reggy was getting ready to go and then Ioana had all but insisted. Then going on to encourage him to aid in the task. 

“I’m not that much of an old man remember? 43? ” Regulus reminded him with a smile. “Besides I’m not drunk off my arse either. Pretty sure I'm capable of finding my own way home.” 

“I don’t know,” Charlie dragged out teasingly. “Ioana seems a bit intimidating. I don’t want to get in trouble. Unless you like that kind of recklessness that is.”

Regulus ignored the temptation to flirt further. “I will see you tomorrow then?” he asked hopefully. 

Charlie grinned a bit to devilishly and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” Maybe being a bit too bold he let his hand slide down the man’s shoulder blade as he stepped up all the way beside him. Allowing it move along his back, memorizing every drip and groove along the way before letting it linger against the small of his back just long enough. 

“I look forward to it,” the red head answered closer to ear than previously as he dragged his large hand back up his body. Regulus missed it the instant the physical touch left him as the man walked away. He wasn’t sure he had ever been more anxious and ready for a group gathering in his life. 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_ “Ai de gând să începi să agăți fluturașii în seara asta?” = “Are you going to start hanging up the flyers tonight?” _

_ “Da, vom aștepta toată lumea începe să iasă pentru concurs și arată. De fapt, cred că vom avea o audiență destul de mare.” = “Yea we are going to wait everyone starts coming out for the contest and show. I actually think we are going to have quite the audience.” _

_ “Chiar crezi asta?” = “You really think so?” _

_ “Ai văzut câți au ieșit azi, Reg! Apoi discursul tău și Mihaela... Oamenii au fost mutați, îți spun. Singura dată când mulțimea s-a dispersat a fost pentru prânz și acum la cină. Chiar și atunci cele mai multe sa dus pe la parc să se așeze la umbră și să mănânce.” = “You saw how many came out today Reg! Then your speech and Mihaela....people were moved I'm telling you. The only time the crowd dispersed at all was for lunch and now dinner. Even then most went over to the park to sit down in the shade and eat.” _

_ “Ești sigur că fluturașul a ieșit bine? Ultimul fotograf m-a pus să arăt bine.” = “Are you sure the flyer came out good? That last photographer had me looking a hot mess.”  _

_ “Habar n-ai. Dacă Steaua de Sud nu e împachetată vineri seara, întreaga țară e oarbă.” = “You have no idea. If the Southern Star isn't packed Friday night the entire country is blind.”  _

_ “La naiba, nu mă poți lăsa să-l văd? N-am mai făcut un spectacol de aproape un an.” = “Fucking hell can't you just let me see it? We haven't thrown a show in nearly a year.” _

__

_ “Nope. Poți să aștepți. Du-te acasă și pregătește-te pentru grupuri mâine. Știi cât de mult le place locul tău.” = “Nope. You can wait. Go home and get ready for the groups tomorrow. You know how they all love your place.” _

_ “Bună Reggy,” = “Hello Reggy.” _

__

_ “Hei. Ioana, sunt Charlie. Charlie, Ioana.” = Hey. Oh uh Ioana this is Charlie. Charlie, Ioana.”  _

_ “Bună, Ioana,” he greeted before looking at Regulus again. “Ești un om greu de găsit. Nu știam dacă te voi putea găsi.” = Hello Ioana. You are a hard man to track down. I didn't know if I was going to be able to find you.” _

_ “Nu știam că mă vei căuta.” = “I didn't know you would be looking for me.” _

_ “De ce n-aș face-o?” = “Why wouldn’t I?”  _

_ “Înţeleg,” = “I see,”  _

_ “Acum pleacă. Nu vreau să fiu răsfățat.” = “Now shoo. I won't have anything being spoiled.”  _

_ “Mi-a făcut plăcere să te cunosc, Charlie. Am sentimentul că ne vom întâlni din nou. Vino joi. O să-ți placă priveliștea. Asigură-te că ajunge acasă, bine?” = “It was nice to meet you Charlie. I have a feeling we may meet again. Come Thursday. You will love the sight. Make sure he gets home will you?” _


	4. The Therapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING. Like in the summary I stated here it is. A RAPE scene will be discussed here. In the chapter itself it is spoken in Romanian which I'm sure very few of you actually speak. During which you will only be given gestures and some of Regulus’s thoughts. You don’t have to read the English narration of that if you don’t want to. I have it translated in a separate break at the bottom with another note. The chapter seems really long because of the translation addition.
> 
> I know it is a sensitive subject but the prompt and the influential character I wanted Regulus to be had him hosting support groups. Support groups of this nature discuss horrible situations like the one I described. After I wrote it, because it kind of just poured out of me, I did debate deleting it. Even showed it to 3 people before deciding. It’s intense but so is life and I wanted this to feel real. Sadly it happens. Therefore I felt it needed to be included to show people that. So with that…...I hope you continue to read if you have even read this far.

“Alright everyone,” Regulus yelled in Romanian across the crowd packing his yard. It was only 10am but even standing at the top of his porch steps people were up against the bushes lining it to try and make decent space. “I admit I haven’t had a crowd this large in a few years,” he admitted light heartedly his arms stretched out wide in welcome. A good night's rest and some coffee plus the passion for his groups had him always eager to get started in the morning sunshine. 

“How’s the festival coming along for you?” he asked them all surveying their expressions. 

Overall most were nodding in agreement and responding to him positively with only a few seeming shy or hesitant. “Good? Yes? Yes? Half way through the week we are! Have you seen the tv? I'd say we are making quite the positive impression don't you?” His tone was very cheerful and he smiled proudly at their achievement so far. 

Regulus had sat down most of the evening specifically to watch all the local news stations channels to see how they had taken the kick off of the week yesterday. They had addressed the various protestors and different viewpoints along with the muggle laws, clearly trying to remain passive. Still each channel gave him their own impression of what they really thought, leaning one way or another. 

There were numerous shots, angles, and variations in the different areas throughout the day that each news station had captured that painted a pretty good picture of a warm open event. Just with some arseholes near police officers throwing a fuss on the side here and there which was to be expected since most of the country was still pretty conservative. Two of the 4 stations had even captured a short clip of his speech yesterday which had him feeling rewarded. People at home would still get to hear his encouraging words.

The first few times he had made a large group speech or been interviewed he had been nervous and embarrassed speaking to so many muggles at once. However now it felt natural and successful. Fulfilling. Anytime he got to speak to so many he was making a difference to better people’s lives. Muggles lifes. The complete opposite of what he had done as a child. 

“Now,” Regulus continued loudly although the noise had died down. “Normally we just have some blankets out on the ground to keep the atmosphere loose and casual. I hope you don’t mind but chairs would have taken up even more space anyways. Besides who wants to sit in some stiff chairs in rows?” People shrugged and nodded. 

Regulus gestured with one hand to the three large piles of folded blankets he had sat at the bottom of his stoop. He had decided to increase his blanket count during the night out of worry and now he was grateful he went along with the instinct. Thanks to a doubling charm and little transfiguration for variety he had managed and settled for a generous amount. “So let’s start off by getting comfortable! Spread them on out and relax my friends!” 

The crowd began to shift and move with his regular and long time attendees heading straight for the blankets. Others followed and it took maybe a little more than 5 minutes for everyone to get situated due to the size. In the end his yard looked like a giant quilt. Sitting, laying flat, half propped up it was practically a piece of abstract art and reminded him of some painting about a park he couldn't remember in one of his muggle readings. 

When the movement died down and most seemed comfortable he proceeded. “Comfortable?” Regulus asked not actually waiting for an answer as he sat down on the top step. He always wore loose clothing like his running shorts and simple tshirt sporting the band Kiss on the front for comfort and a less formal approach. It wasn’t his prefered spot to sit, preferring to be among those in the grass, but he had to talk to a lot of people and frankly there was hardly room elsewhere. “Okay then. You all heard my story and usually we skip that anyways. We always begin with anyone new but let’s do a little background first since there are so many of us today.” 

Regulus ran a hand through his free falling dark hair to loosen it up the rest of the way. A further gesture that expressed nothing formal about the group. You always had to be as real and honest as possible during these to make the best connections to help others. It had helped him accept himself after all when he had felt some of his older mates were being honest with him, especially Mr.Pellea. If it didn’t feel like people were being real with you, like there were walls up and things were still hidden and anything other than the truth it didn’t get anyone anywhere. Thankfully there were plenty of terms and phrases that allowed him to admit his wizarding life without actually admitting it. 

“I started these little sessions a good 15 or more years ago,” he began simply. “I didn’t keep track because it wasn’t planned or organized. It was just me spending my time getting drunk off my arse at the pub, occasionally bringing a bloke home or going to his place or whatever. I would spill myself to Mr.Pellea. He would encourage me, listen, and sometimes get on me like a dad would I suppose when I wanted to judge myself too harshly. Sometimes those blokes would join in with me. Then others started to. Eventually a good little lovely gay group of us figured each other out and would socialize down at the pub. Mr.Pellea took to the background as we lead ourselves into relatable drunken secrets. We started meeting up regularly vs just randomly bumping into each other there. Friendships even minimally formed and occasionally hanging out outside the pub began. Which basically meant going to one of our houses and bitching about our life especially focused on being gay or different.” 

“It was a relief and therapeutic to be able to relate,” Regulus confessed with nostalgia. It had truly been just that. “Have people that understood. I wouldn’t have gone from drunkard to this had it not been for Mr.Pellea and the beginning of all that. Sure these friends and people came and went. People bringing others and it was really a ripple effect. It always seemed to be me most people turned to. I can’t tell you why. To hell if I know but I guess I accepted and encouraged it because it was good for me and I loved seeing everyone laughing and leaning on each other. Having someone. Finally my place became the gathering spot and here we are today. On average weeks the group ranges from 10-30 people, but as you can see thanks to the event we have well surpassed that!” He raised his eyebrows and chuckled nodding his head. It was undeniable and some of his regulars were making amused faces as well.

Regulus raised his voice some and spoke seriously while keeping his face light and cheerful. “Now. Take note I am not a professional. I have no degree or formal training in psychology. I do however have a decade and a half of experience and personal relations on the subject. Just so you all know. This is a support group. We can offer advice and an ear, a shoulder, but I can’t formally diagnose anything, provide medication, enforce the new laws, or give repricutions for discrimination. ”

Everyone stayed quiet seeming to understand or not care. Most people understood that but with such numbers he felt it was necessary to state those facts. “We won't get through all of you, and I'm sure not all of you want to share but are here to merely listen. Do one of the regulars want to kick it off? Toma?” he suggested gesturing to the brown haired bloke sitting up closer to him in his tank top. The chipper young man had been one of his regulars since he had been 18 and had an traumatizing story he shared openly now. Toma was a true inspiration, an example of recovery and living life as you are despite the forced influence of others. Regulus thought maybe hearing one of the worst stories would relax some of the others out there may have their own traumatic situations. Help them open up and realize they aren’t alone. It was going to be rough and intense but others needed to realize the severity of their need for change against the LGBT. Especially if anyone out there could be heterosexual and among the crowd specifically for supporting them. 

“Pot s-o fac,” Toma responded with the bouncy personality he always did. Long arm raised waving like a student in class as he rose to his feet. “Bună tuturor numele meu este Toma. Am 22 de ani și sunt din Resita. M-am mutat la Bucharest pentru universitate și pentru că orașul meu natal și familia este un rahat complet. Am știut că am fost gay, deoarece am fost de aproximativ 11, dar familia mea este puternic religioase. Creștin ortodox,” the man made a gesture indicating it was typical along with a careless shrug as if it didn’t matter. “Am făcut-o un punct de a nu acționa pe sentimentele mele pentru cea mai lungă perioadă de timp, dar indiferent de modul în care am încercat toată lumea dat seama.” 

Toma scratched his head perhaps thinking about how obvious he may have been back in the days. Regulus figured it was probably in the way he would visibly react to any other boys, lack of reaction to the girls, and how he communicated with the opposite sex. “Așa am crescut în adolescenți mai în vârstă în cazul în care toată lumea a fost sex am fost agresat foarte mult. M-a durut, dar știam deja că se înșeală și doar idioți,” Toma stated confidently. Regulus pursed his lips as he always did during the story. If only he had been as bright as the young man and recognized the wrong from the right early on. “Așa că nu m-am gândit la asta. Singura dată când a fost cu adevărat o problemă a fost atunci când au încercat să mă lovească. Am venit acasă de multe ori cu vânătăi, dar părinților mei nu le-a păsat. Pentru ei, probabil, au crezut că a fost făcut de drept, astfel. Poate că m-ar bate pe gay din mine sau ceva de genul ăsta.” 

Regulus didn’t have to see him speaking to know Toma had rolled his eyes to that idiotic idea. “Apoi,” the young man said with a deep defeated sigh and Regulus closed his eyes. It never got easier to hear but he managed now. The brave man had spoken and talked through it many times. “Într-o zi, un om care a fost la școala noastră doar un an, el s-a mutat acolo din următorul oraș, l-a oprit pe tipul principal care a avut parte de o plăcere în plus în chinul meu. O dată chiar de rupere nasul meu pe care părinții mei au avut încăpățânare mi-a luat la spital pentru a avea fix,” this was where Toma always subconsciously pinched and rubbed at the bridge of his nose at the memory. 

“A fost bun cu mine,” the young Romanian continued. “Văzând dacă am fost bine în acea zi și pentru mai multe săptămâni el a ieșit cu mine. Am crezut că în sfârșit am găsit un prieten de sex masculin ca mine. Au fost unele fete care au fost frumos și prietenos în școală, dar nu pot spune că am avut într-adevăr prieteni adevărați.” Regulus always related to that bit. He had never had true friends. Even back then he had known it wasn’t what real friendship was really like but he accepted it as such. As a Slytherin you mostly looked out for yourself and your best interest. Friends were second or third on the list if at all. 

Opening and narrowing his eyes at the back of the man’s head he waited to see if he would do what he sometimes did Partially blaming himself in the smallest way. “Dar apoi, a fost o prostie din partea mea într-adevăr,” Toma started but Regulus growled his disapproval instantly causing the man to turn and glance at him and then huff playfully. “M-a invitat la el acasă să lucrez la marele nostru eseu englezesc. Bătăile s-au oprit, dar am fost doar stau o lună și am fost atât de fericit despre asta am fost de acord. A fost o zi de vineri normală. Casa lui a fost de aproximativ 20 de minute de la a mea, dar am fost 17 și a permis să conducă. Am ajuns acolo pe la 18:00. Casa a fost destul de ciudat. M-a lăsat să intru. Părinții lui erau la muncă, dar eu nu m-am gândit la asta,” his words picked up speed and less detail was being given. Cutting straight to the point. Even after all the time he didn’t like to dwell on the time right before hand, which was understandable from what Regulus had learned over the years. For Toma those moments before had been his last sense of happiness and trust at that time before having it stripped completely away. 

“El a vrut să studieze în curte pe care am găsit ciudat, deoarece am avut camera de zi pentru noi înșine, dar am fost de acord. În momentul în care am deschis ușa din spate am fost inundat cu regret instantaneu. Știam că am luat o decizie greșită înainte să mă bage pe mine pe ușă și în iarbă. Ceilalți trei băieți de la școală. Cei care în mod normal au avut du-te la mine au fost acolo. Inutil să spun că am primit destul de bătaie. Eram sigur că voi avea o coastă ruptă din cizmele lor. Se pare că am fost ademenit într-o stare de confort,” Toma seemed to nod to himself accepting over and over again it was a lure and never true. That it wasn’t his fault. 

The man sniffed and his throat caught briefly but he composed himself without any other noise. His voice a bit stronger and emotionless now. “M-a violat când au terminat, Toma said factually to the large crowd of easily 50 people. Many gasps were heard throughout but he didn’t pause and Regulus was glad that he always managed to push through. If it was a bad day or week sometimes the young Romanian still had his breakdowns but they weren’t often as the first year or two. 

“Când am fost slab și a vrut doar să respire și să verifice oasele mele. M-a violat,” he repeated. “Cu o mână pe spate. Noroc din lateral și trage violente pe pantalonii mei. Am încercat să mă mișc, dar după vezi, nu e cel mai mare om.” Toma ran his hands up and down the air beside his body pointing out his long slender frame. “Să mă copleșești în acel moment a fost ușor pentru el. Nu am avut, și sunt sigur că nu voi mai simți niciodată o astfel de durere fizică în viața mea. Am plâns. Iarba mi-a pătat fața și hainele. El scandând el ar dracu 'gay din mine. Dacă mi-ar plăcea bărbații, așa ar fi. În tot acest timp fiind privit și încurajat. Am plâns. Când am încercat să vorbesc, darămite să țip, nu că ar fi contat atât de mult în țară, încât mi-ar fi băgat fața în pământ mai tare. M-am simțit ca și mi-ar fi spart craniul în timp ce-mi sfâșia corpul violent. Când a terminat, mi-a lovit șoldul. S-a scuipat pe mine ca pe pământul în care am fost frecat. Am auzit mai mult zgomot care suna fericit. Mulţumit. Nu l-am înregistrat, deși și a luat mult timp pentru a muta.” 

Regulus didn’t allow the tears to form hearing the horrid details of such an attack. Looking around though he saw many faces with tears and others looking emotionless as Toma once had. That did cause him to blink rapidly and prevent them. Who knew how many out there today, or this entire coming week, would have experienced such evil brutality. 

“Am reușit în cele din urmă, totuși. M-a durut. Atât de mult pe atât de multe niveluri diferite și m-am sțit gol. Părinții mei?” the man laughed which was surely hiding real pain still inside since it never fully went away. “M-au întrebat ce mi s-a întâmplat. Voiam să le spun. M-am gândit la asta. Dar lipsa de îngrijire pe care am văzut-o în ochii lor mi-a spus că nu ar fi contat. Tot ce am putut vedea a fost o ridicare din umeri de așteptare ca un răspuns. Așa că n-am făcut-o. Nici lor nu le-a păsat să sape. În ciuda feței mele pătate de pământ și închisă,” Toma said with a bitter voice now. “Rupte mele la pantaloni betelie și sângele au arătat că au trebuit să stea pe fundul meu de a conduce. Au văzut asta. Nu le-a păsat. Nu am elaborat. Nu m-am dus la școală a doua zi. M-am dus la bancă și am retras 13.500 de lei. Aproape toate economiile lor. Tot nu regret,” he said confidently. Regulus could relate to him there also and understand completely. He had stolen a generous amount of heirlooms from Grimmauld Place before he had fled after all. 

“Mi-am împachetat mașina și am condus până aici. Pentru Bucharest. Fără un plan și fără emoții. Doar durere fizică. Am trăit în mașina mea timp de aproape 5 luni. A reușit să formeze în cele din urmă un plan în timp ce trăiesc din bani și din fericire a fost capabil de a găsi un loc de muncă prost de plată la piață. A durat ceva timp, în cele din urmă emoțiile mele încet s-au întors,” he exhaled with what sounded like happy relief finally. “Am întâlnit această doamnă minunată la bibliotecă în secțiunea de sănătate mintală,” he indicated downwards to the young woman with long black hair sitting beside his feet with a soft sweet smile which caused Regulus to smile just as sweetly. She had been like his Mr.Pellea. Granted younger and female of course. 

“Mi-a spus despre acest grup. Reggy m-a ajutat. Toată lumea de aici a făcut-o. În cele din urmă am reușit un apartament mic și de acolo am crescut,” Toma said proudly beaming a little more again. “Am participat aproape săptămânal de atunci. Sunt, de asemenea, sigur că nu aș fi la locul mental și emoțional eu sunt acum la fel de repede ca mi-ar fi fost fără ei. N-am mai vorbit cu părinții mei de atunci și, în mod șocant, nu mi-e dor de ei. Nici eu nu m-am întors în acea zonă a țării. Nu sunt sigur că o voi face vreodată. Eu nu sunt încă foarte încredere și intimitatea este foarte foarte greu, dar am credință voi ajunge acolo o zi. Mai ales cu sprijinul altora. Nu-ți fie frică să-mi împarți prietenii. Nu ne înșelăm din cauza preferințelor noastre,” he said loud and passionately with his arms open wide gesturing to everyone as Regulus had done before they began. Nu noi suntem problema. Lumea și ura sunt. Dacă nu poți vorbi încă, mi-a luat câteva ședințe pentru a intra în detalii, e în regulă. Dar nu te izola. Nu este nimic în neregulă cu tine și sexualitatea noastră sunt doar o mică parte din ceea ce suntem! ”

With that Regulus clapped. Toma’s energy and personality never failed to shine in the end. Words couldn’t be truer. They, everyone everywhere, were more than just their sexuality. Others took to clapping along with him as Toma sat back down on the purple woven blanket with his friend and began whispering away while she patted his shoulder with a comforting reassurance. 

Regulus stood and waited for the clapping to die down. “Toma’s story is tragic. One of the worst situations out there,” he spoke in Romanian again. “I asked him to go first not to make any of you feel less valid in your emotions or situations. Our emotions don’t fall on a scale of valid or invalid. I asked him to share first not only to show you how open and free you can talk here, but to let you know that you're not alone for being gay, trans, bullied, fooled, shunned, tossed aside, forgotten, abused or even raped. 

Many of the people were talking quietly among the people they were sitting with, some with a few tear tracks down their faces, and others seemingly lost in thought. “Anyone want to go next?” Regulus asked clasping his hands together right below his chest bone. Sometimes it took longer for people to relax into the atmosphere, but today wasn’t one of those days as faces turned back to him and numerous hands flew into the air. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the crowd started to disperse, filling onto the sidewalk outside of Reggy’s house Charlie picked up the blanket he had shared with a lesbian couple who seemed to be around his age, along with an even younger female who hadn’t spoken a word. The man hadn’t seemed to notice him tucked away near the fence line under the shade tree but he was actually glad. 

Seeing Reggy in his element was fascinating. It was obvious he had indeed been doing this for a long time. It was like muscle memory to the older man. Natural movement. His stance, words, and method. In a way it reminded him of Dumbledore when he was in school giving his speeches in the Great Hall. Totally comfortable and content being front and center confident with his words. 

While most had moved to walking away Charlie wove around them until he was standing just to the opposite side of the porch steps to give the last few people Reggy was saying farewell to some personal space should they have wanted to talk. They didn’t however and he met the man’s grey waiting eyes after watching the last of the group leave. A smile formed on both their faces. 

“I was hoping you would come,” Regulus confessed genuinely. He hadn’t noticed Charlie in the surplus of people, but he had instantly spotted the flaming red hair as it moved along the sea of dark haired heads. Since redheads were mostly found in Scotland and Ireland he stuck out like fire in the dark. 

Charlie sat his blanket down along with the rest. “I wouldn’t have missed the opportunity to see what you do and supporting all the muggles. Especially after yesterday. I have to admit…..bit intense eh?” 

Regulus pressed his lips together and blinked slowly, breathing deeply through his nostrils. Sometimes it was more intense than others and you always just had to accept it whether it happened to you or not. You couldn’t change what was even if you wanted to. “It’s like that sometimes. I had a feeling there were others like Toma in the crowd. I mean there were so many and Romania has been quite repressed over the years. The statistics regarding sexual assault, violence and rape among the LGBT community is a real eye opener to people who don’t know. I’m planning to talk about that sometime this week.”

“I think it’s a brilliant topic to go over. Toma….that Marian….it was quite heartbreaking. I cant imagine those situations,” Charlie said, shaking his head in disbelief and sympathy. “I’ve never been met with such vile hate regarding my sexuality.” He took to rubbing the back of his neck. It almost made him feel guilty for how easy he had had it and definitely made him want to do more.

“Want to come in for a spot of tea?” Regulus asked on impulse seeing the redhead’s demeanor. “Next group isn’t until 2pm and then I have another at 6pm.” 

“You do a lot don’t you?” Charlie asked with a little perk at the offer, a little of the guilty tension melting away at the prospect. The more he saw and listened to the man the more he wanted to know about him. He was proving as lovely inside as out at this point. He had said Toma was inspiring but he was in his own way also. 

Reggy waved him to follow into the house and Charlie felt the wave of magic wash over him as they passed through the entrance hall which contained a small coat, shoe rack, bench, and half bathroom. “Muggle repelling charm?” he asked aloud curiously. 

Continuing on to the kitchen to put on some tea Regulus ignored him for a moment. Sometimes he missed having a house elf around. He had put up the charm long ago when he first started having the group over and didn’t fancy a bunch of people wandering into his personal space. Especially muggles when he still kept a few forms of magic about. Like his pictures and sometimes he left the dishes washing themselves when he went out. The only time he had taken it down was for the few years he dated the one muggle bloke. Only using magic when the man went to work but that had suited him well enough. Just made him seem to be the best housekeeper, always getting praised by his lover for all his work. 

“Sorry I don’t have any biscuits,” Regulus apologized from the stove. “One of the habits that died being away from England for so long. I don’t have company in need of tea and biscuits often, or ever really. I may be among muggles but it isnt like I completely quit using magic. With people coming over here all the time I don't fancy risking the muggles walking about all over my house anyways, let alone seeing anything. I have a few old pictures, some books on wizarding subjects I knicked before I left and a few items under spells. I tried but Merlin I'm not washing dishes with my hands mate. I’m just not,” he explained with a laugh. Magically mixing the tea and levitating it to the counter. 

He summoned the sugar as Charlie sat down at the counter with him. “I was wondering. Would you mind sharing your story with everyone else in the next group?” he asked the redhead. “Or later it doesn’t matter.” 

Charlie shrugged while taking a drink of the hot liquid. Perfect temperature even for the warmth of outside. “Mine? I don’t mind. It’s not all that interesting though.” 

“We will see about that. Everyone’s story is interesting and meaningful in some way,” Regulus countered. “While Toma’s was tragic yet ending with strength and courage yours could fuel the crowd with hope and promise that there are good families and people out there. Maybe some lad comes along that hasn’t come out yet. Your story could help him finally admit who he is to everyone. Finally feel free regardless of the outcome although we all hope it would be good as yours may have been.”

Charlie took another sip and pondered it not that he actually needed to. Thinking of the twins and his mum. Bill and the whole lot when he had finally told them. “Good point Reg. I’ll do it,” he said with a goofy smile. Maybe he could make a bit of a difference. 

They spent the rest of the next 2 hours discussing the differences between magical and muggle experiences, in regards to the LGBT community and then in general. It led to Charlie filling him in on all the quidditch outcomes over the last few years, including the horrifying story of when death eaters ruined one of the world cups. Regulus made little remark on it as to get past that story quickly. 

Luckily he was able to steer the conversation to Charlie’s absence from the events due to his work with dragons which the man took to quickly. He was incredibly passionate about it and it was alluring listening to him ramble on with such enthusiasm and smiles. Regulus probably learned more about dragon studies in that 45 minutes than he ever had in school or their personal library. Not that he had ever researched the subject in depth. He was of course guilty of reading up too much on the dark arts and potions. 

Before they knew it it was just after 1:30pm so he moved himself and Charlie outside to the porch swing while they waited for the next crowd to gather. Talking among themselves mostly about the muggle stories they may hear compared to what they had earlier. The young bloke had made it a point to blatantly point out how amazing he was for doing all this and Regulus wanted desperately to blush but he thought he hid it well enough. Besides it wasn’t just the praise that was getting to him, he heard that far too often, but the fact it was a wizard giving it to him. 

Shaking away the mischief and temptation he saw in Charlie’s blue eyes he composed himself and finally stood to welcome all the newcomers. Just as he had done in the morning session Regulus waited for the new group to get settled. There weren’t nearly as many as earlier but that was probably due to the mid afternoon heat. He paid it no mind and was sure the evening class would be nearly double the size with more people getting off work and the cooler evening air. 

“Charlie here has volunteered to go first this time around,” he announced in Romanian looking over to his shoulder to the red head. Instead of joining others among the grass this time Charlie had opted to stay on the porch with him, and he had allowed it. Charlie stood fully up next to him on the top porch step. Their height not all that much different honestly. “This is only the second session he has ever been to, his first being this morning. It doesn’t matter how long you have been here you are free and welcome to speak up, share, and ask questions. No one will judge you here.” With that he sat down on the stoop and looked up at the redhead. The angle he quite enjoyed and embarrassingly caused his throat to dry a little. “Charlie?” he indicated with a nod for the man to start. 

Charlie looked from the black haired man literally at his feet. He had no qualms about speaking to a bunch of people, granted he was usually preoccupied with his hands pointing out scales, wings, and the likes while talking about the specific dragon or breed he was handling at the time. Honestly he still felt a tad guilty having had such a loving family compared to all the other stories he had heard so far but Reggy had made a very good point on why he should talk about it.

“Hi everyone,” he also spoke in Romanian clearing his throat and looking out into the yard, darting from face to face. “My story is quite different from Reggy’s if you listened to him yesterday. I’ve been living in Romania since the early 90’s. I came for the beauty of the country, not to escape or anything. Britain is quite modern and accepting of the LGBT. It’s why I have come out to the festival this week. For support because I think Romania should be as well and not full of bigoted hate.” 

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. “Anyways,” he continued. “I come from a very large family. Lots of siblings. All boys except for the youngest. I'm the second oldest. I first figured out I was into men in upper school. About 16 Id say. There was this good looking male a grade above me in our boarding school and well you know how school goes. I never got around to snogging him but plenty of others my grade and below,” Charlie chuckled at the alcove memories. “I told my parents when I graduated school because I wanted to bring my boyfriend over to meet the family before I left the country for travel and study. It wasn’t that I’d wanted to really keep it a secret but I don’t know. Maybe it just wasn’t a big deal to me really since I knew quite a few others that were gay or bisexual. My mum wasn’t exactly happy but she wasn’t mad. I think she just needed a little time to adjust. My dad and brothers alive at the time hardly gave a care. Use to my mum would occasionally mention some girl or invite one over and try encouraging things, not always subtly, but eventually she stopped. Just asking if I’ve met anyone.” 

Charlie rolled his eyes and laughed awkwardly at the embarrassing memories of his mum talking about the young witches of her friends and those that had graduated with him. The embarrassing memory of his mum hugging Brian brutally when he came over for that going away party and Bill’s snort when she had called him a young lass. “I think her main thing was not getting any biological grandchildren really, but to me that isn’t necessary. Especially when I have siblings. If I don’t want children that is my decision and if I do adoption is a great option. Don’t let anyone guilt you into your supposed to reproduce, you're supposed to have kids, you would be a great parent yada yada yada. It’s your life and if they don’t like it then they can shove off. My family over all was very accepting and after that first little weird phase nothing changed. I’m still me. They still love me. I still play sports with them when I’m on holiday and all that good family stuff. I’ve never been met with the hate that many of you have and I’m sorry,” he winced once he had said it outloud but he did feel sorry. “I just hope you all that have been treated so poorly know there are people and families, maybe your own if you haven't come out yet, that will care, love, and treat you just as you are. Hopefully the more change that comes the more people will open their eyes and hearts and realize love is just love.”

A loud round of applause echoed across the yard along with a few “Dragostea e dragoste!”’s shouted passionately. Charlie felt a bit of a blush forming under his freckles from the attention and sat down quickly as Reggy stood. Speaking something inspiring just as before until he called upon the next person who volunteered to speak. Then he sat back down beside him when a young woman stood up to talk. Their legs brushing and Reggy nudging him a little with his shoulder as he did so. The heat between the sun growing hotter with the contact and the man smirking at him. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“So the main thing was your mum wanting grandkids eh?” Regulus asked as they sat down for dinner. Charlie had left only briefly after the afternoon group as more people seemed eager to speak to him when it ended. With a little promise he had indeed returned near time for the evening session to begin. He wasn’t sure if the redhead was truly enjoying the groups, if he only wanted to spend time with him, or both. Either way Regulus had to admit he was enjoying it.

Charlie took to his bangers and mash with roasted carrots eagerly, appreciating both the man's generosity and gift at cooking. “My mum is a bit overbearing,” he admitted after swallowing another spoonful of mash. “ I mean we are wizards. It’s not like I couldn’t have them if I wanted them. Potions, although I don’t fancy getting pregnant myself, and surrogates. Honestly though if I ever find a bloke I want kids with I’d rather just adopt some little witch or wizard in need of a home. Usually happens the most among muggle borns, occasionally half bloods but not often. A lot of muggles just don’t know how to handle a magical child especially if they show their abilities early off or the poor gifted wee one just gets a bad stroke of luck. Then you have those witches and wizards that just weren’t ready or didn’t even want to be parents.” 

Charlie shook his head eating a bit more before continuing. ‘Yea my family has no need for me to be continuing the family and all that rubbish. I’m sure my younger brothers will get around enough to have a few of their own. Especially the youngest 2. Little randy buggers they are.” 

“Kids have never been something I ever even thought of,” Regulus said without much interest. He never honestly had. He had no desire to continue the Black line after all and there was always his brother, although he was unsure Sirius would want to continue the line either no matter how much he wanted kids. Luckily I didn’t even realize I was gay until after I left the country. Merlin I can imagine how that would have gone down with my parents,” Regulus laughed at the idea of his mother's horrid face. “I’d probably have been sent a couple of hexes,” or curses he thought solemnly. “...then paired off in an arranged marriage and basically told to get the fuck over it or be disowned. Not that I’d have cared about the latter obviously considering here I am in Romania. I’ve only ever really focused on staying alive. Helping others and surviving,” he said truthfully. 

“Understandable given what I know of your history anyways. You seem to have it well enough off though,” Charlie said finishing off his plate and looking around the man’s house. You could tell only he lived in it and he carried little sentimental value. The house wasn’t bland but it wasn’t overly personal either. “I think you’ve done pretty well for yourself since leaving London as far as I can tell.”

Regulus smiled as he took their plates to the kitchen instead of levitating them. He felt the need to move about with everything feeling unnaturally casual and comfortable. The redhead provided too much of a homely feel and it was enjoyable. 

“Where have you been staying?” he asked curiously from the other room. Maybe they would be able to meet up again if he wasn’t too far away. He couldn’t say unfortunately but he did have a lot to do this week. 

“That little inn in the wizarding district. Reminds me a lot of the Leaky Cauldron,” Charlie answered from the kitchen door frame. Reggy jumped a tad, clearly not expecting him to have wandered away from the small table near the front window where they had sat for dinner. 

“Ah the Leaky. Can’t say I remember it all that much. I left at 18 and only ever went in to get to Diagon on occasion. Being pureblood of course my oh so wonderful mother was above such commoner mingling,” Regulus mimicked the last few words with a flip of his hand as if his mother had truly spoken them which was amusing after all this time. Such a high pitched loud mouth it was hard not to get it out of your head if you thought about it. 

Encouraging the redhead to move along so they weren’t standing in the kitchen Regulus stopped just inside his living room seeing how dark it was outside. He supposed it was starting to get dark when last session ended and they had come in after he offered to cook. Then cooked, talked, and ate. They had spent the entire bloody day together literally. 

“I didn’t mean to keep you so late,” Regulus apologized. 

Charlie faced him and furrowed his brows. “I don’t mind. I’ve had quite a pleasant day. If anything I’ve overstayed my welcome.” 

Regulus scoffed. Nothing about the redhead seemed suffocating or annoying and at the moment there felt like there was no overstaying for the stocky bloke. “You uh….” The old Slytherin bit his lip deciding if he wanted to backpedal but he didn’t. “...you can stay the night. If you want that is,” he clarified when Charlie showed no outward expression of emotion. 

“I don’t plan venturing back into the festival until Thursday. I have an appearance to make and then Friday I have another speech. I didn’t mean to keep you this late. I've never needed a spare room but we can transfigure the sofa easily enough I'd say,” he rambled suddenly in explanation and Regulus wanted to hex himself for sounding the fool. 

Charlie’s eyebrows didn't rise like he had expected. Instead he merely eyed him either judging or waiting for something. It wasn’t a secret they had shared looks throughout the day. The casual lingering of eyes, brushing of hands and clothing when moving past or by each other. 

“Are you sure?” the redhead asked, taking a step closer causing Regulus’s throat to dry and pulse to quicken.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t,” he said with a sinister smirk and playful eye roll. “I wont try and keep you all day again or anything it’s just….” he trailed off not knowing what to say since his words were apparently not wanting to cooperate with the way the man’s blue eyes were trained on him, effectively pinning him in place. It made him want to squirm under his gaze. Charlie laughed softly and leaned slowly into his personal space which made Regulus wonder if he had actually physically squirmed and his flustered arousal was obvious. 

“You still sure?” Charlie asked again a bit quieter and huskily. Eyes flickered between his own and his lips, making his intention clear. The man was charming and capturing between his looks and personality. He was gentle and talented if his work with dragons was anything to say, not to mention the gentle ways he had not only with the people in need of comfort but towards him. 

Regulus nodded his head in the two seconds before Charlie closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was sweet and chaste, something that he didn’t seem to expect anything more from. Especially from a man like Charlie. The feeling was refreshing. The redhead pulled back after only about 5-10 seconds, probably to gauge his reaction since the man was clearly reading into his expression, but really Regulus felt disappointed it had ended so soon. 

A smirk of the redhead’s own formed on his tanned face. “Who’s better at transfiguration? Me or you?” he asked resting a hand gently on Reggy’s hip. The little frown he had sported when their lips first parted had been adorable. The man reached up and played with the end of his pony tail that was resting over the front of his shoulder now. Charlie found he liked the feeling. It felt just as intimate as the kiss. 

“Why don’t you show me?” Reggy grinned and Charlie let his eyes flicker over the man’s well defined facial features one last time before recapturing his lips in a more intense, lust filled kiss. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay everyone this is where you choose to read the rape scene or not. I mean it is not crucial to the story or plot or anything so you can skip it if the intense subject matter can get to you. No worries!**

_ “Pot s-o fac,” _ = “I can do that.

_ “Bună tuturor numele meu este Toma. Am 22 de ani și sunt din Resita. M-am mutat la Budapesta pentru universitate și pentru că orașul meu natal și familia este un rahat complet. Am știut că am fost gay, deoarece am fost de aproximativ 11, dar familia mea este puternic religioase. Creștin ortodox. Am făcut-o un punct de a nu acționa pe sentimentele mele pentru cea mai lungă perioadă de timp, dar indiferent de modul în care am încercat toată lumea dat seama.” _ = “Hi everyone my name is Toma. I'm 22 years old and from Resita. I moved to Budapest for university and because my home town and family is complete shit. I've known I was gay since I was about 11 but my family is strongly religious. Christian orthodox. I made it a point never to act on my feelings for the longest time but no matter how I tried everyone figured it out. “

_ “Așa am crescut în adolescenți mai în vârstă în cazul în care toată lumea a fost sex am fost agresat foarte mult. M-a durut, dar știam deja că se înșeală și doar idioți. Așa că nu m-am gândit la asta. Singura dată când a fost cu adevărat o problemă a fost atunci când au încercat să mă lovească. Am venit acasă de multe ori cu vânătăi, dar părinților mei nu le-a păsat. Pentru ei, probabil, au crezut că a fost făcut de drept, astfel. Poate că m-ar bate pe gay din mine sau ceva de genul ăsta.” _ = “As we grew into older teenagers where everyone was having sex I was bullied a lot. It hurt but I already knew they were all wrong and just idiots. So I paid it no mind really. The only time it was truly an issue was when they tried to hit me. I came home many times with bruises but my parents didnt care. To them they probably thought it was done rightfully so. Maybe like it would beat the gay out of me or something.”

“ _ Apoi _ ,” = “Then,” 

_ “Într-o zi, un om care a fost la școala noastră doar un an, el s-a mutat acolo din următorul oraș, l-a oprit pe tipul principal care a avut parte de o plăcere în plus în chinul meu. O dată chiar de rupere nasul meu pe care părinții mei au avut încăpățânare mi-a luat la spital pentru a avea fix. A fost bun cu mine. Văzând dacă am fost bine în acea zi și pentru mai multe săptămâni el a ieșit cu mine. Am crezut că în sfârșit am găsit un prieten de sex masculin ca mine. Au fost unele fete care au fost frumos și prietenos în școală, dar nu pot spune că am avut într-adevăr prieteni adevărați.” _ = One day a man that had only been at our school about a year, he had moved there from the next town over, stopped the main guy who took extra pleasure in my torment. One time even breaking my nose which my parents had stubbornly taken me to hospital to have fixed. He was kind to me. Seeing if I was alright that day and for many weeks he hung out with me. I thought I'd finally found a male friend much like me. There were some girls who were nice and friendly in school but I can't say I really had true friends. 

_ “Dar apoi, a fost o prostie din partea mea într-adevăr,” _ = “But then, it was foolish on my part really,” 

_ “M-a invitat la el acasă să lucrez la marele nostru eseu englezesc. Bătăile s-au oprit, dar am fost doar stau o lună și am fost atât de fericit despre asta am fost de acord. A fost o zi de vineri normală. Casa lui a fost de aproximativ 20 de minute de la a mea, dar am fost 17 și a permis să conducă. Am ajuns acolo pe la 18:00. Casa a fost destul de ciudat. M-a lăsat să intru. Părinții lui erau la muncă, dar eu nu m-am gândit la asta. El a vrut să studieze în curte pe care am găsit ciudat, deoarece am avut camera de zi pentru noi înșine, dar am fost de acord. În momentul în care am deschis ușa din spate am fost inundat cu regret instantaneu. Știam că am luat o decizie greșită înainte să mă bage pe mine pe ușă și în iarbă. Ceilalți trei băieți de la școală. Cei care în mod normal au avut du-te la mine au fost acolo. Inutil să spun că am primit destul de bătaie. Eram sigur că voi avea o coastă ruptă din cizmele lor. Se pare că am fost ademenit într-o stare de confort. _ ” = “He invited me to his house to work on our big English essay. The beatings had stopped but we had only been hanging out for a month and I was so happy about it I agreed. It was a normal Friday. His house was about 20 minutes from mine but I was 17 and allowed to drive. I got there about 6pm. The house was quite quaint. He let me in. His parents were at work but I paid it no mind. He wanted to study in the yard which I found odd since we had the living room to ourselves but I agreed. The moment I opened their back door I was flooded with instant regret. I knew I had made the wrong decision before he shoved me the rest of the way through the door and into the grass. The other 3 boys from school. The ones who normally had their go at me were there. Needless to say I got quite the beating. I was sure I'd have a broken rib from their boots. Apparently I had been lured into a state of comfort.”

_ “M-a violat când au terminat. Când am fost slab și a vrut doar să respire și să verifice oasele mele. M-a violat. Cu o mână pe spate. Noroc din lateral și trage violente pe pantalonii mei. Am încercat să mă mișc, dar după vezi, nu e cel mai mare om. Să mă copleșești în acel moment a fost ușor pentru el. Nu am avut, și sunt sigur că nu voi mai simți niciodată o astfel de durere fizică în viața mea. Am plâns. Iarba mi-a pătat fața și hainele. El scandând el ar dracu 'gay din mine. Dacă mi-ar plăcea bărbații, așa ar fi. În tot acest timp fiind privit și încurajat. Am plâns. Când am încercat să vorbesc, darămite să țip, nu că ar fi contat atât de mult în țară, încât mi-ar fi băgat fața în pământ mai tare. M-am simțit ca și mi-ar fi spart craniul în timp ce-mi sfâșia corpul violent. Când a terminat, mi-a lovit șoldul. S-a scuipat pe mine ca pe pământul în care am fost frecat. Am auzit mai mult zgomot care suna fericit. Mulţumit. Nu l-am înregistrat, deși și a luat mult timp pentru a muta.” _ = “He raped me when they were done. When I was weak and only wanted to breathe and check my bones. He raped me. With a hand on my back. Cheers from the side and the violent pull on my trousers. I tried to move but as you can see I'm not the biggest man. Overpowering me at that point was easy for him. I had not, and am sure I will never again feel such physical pain in my life. I cried. Grass stained my face and clothes. Him chanting he'd fuck the gay out of me. If I liked men this is what it would be like. All the while being watched and encouraged. I cried. When I tried to speak let alone yell, not that that mattered we were so far out in the country, he would shove my face into the ground harder. It felt like he would crack my skull while he was ripping my body apart violently. When he was finished he kicked my hip. Spat on me like the dirt I was rubbed into. I heard more noise that sounded happy. Pleased. I didn't register for it though and it took too long to move.” 

“ _ Am reușit în cele din urmă, totuși. M-a durut. Atât de mult pe atât de multe niveluri diferite și m-am simțit gol. Părinții mei?” _ = “I managed it eventually though. It hurt. So much on so many different levels and I felt empty. My parents?” 

_ “M-au întrebat ce mi s-a întâmplat. Voiam să le spun. M-am gândit la asta. Dar lipsa de îngrijire pe care am văzut-o în ochii lor mi-a spus că nu ar fi contat. Tot ce am putut vedea a fost o ridicare din umeri de așteptare ca un răspuns. Așa că n-am făcut-o. Nici lor nu le-a păsat să sape. În ciuda feței mele pătate de pământ și închisă. Rupte mele la pantaloni betelie și sângele au arătat că au trebuit să stea pe fundul meu de a conduce. Au văzut asta. Nu le-a păsat. Nu am elaborat. Nu m-am dus la școală a doua zi. M-am dus la bancă și am retras 13.500 de lei. Aproape toate economiile lor. Tot nu regret. Mi-am împachetat mașina și am condus până aici. Pentru Budapesta. Fără un plan și fără emoții. Doar durere fizică. Am trăit în mașina mea timp de aproape 5 luni. A reușit să formeze în cele din urmă un plan în timp ce trăiesc din bani și din fericire a fost capabil de a găsi un loc de muncă prost de plată la piață. A durat ceva timp, în cele din urmă emoțiile mele încet s-au întors. Am întâlnit această doamnă minunată la bibliotecă în secțiunea de sănătate mintală.” _ = “They asked what happened to me. I was going to tell them. I thought about it. But the lack of care I saw in their eyes told me it wouldn't have mattered. All I could see was a shrug waiting as a response. So I didn't. They didn't care to dig either. Despite my dirt stained face and closed. My ripped at the waistband trousers and the blood they revealed having had to sit on my ass to drive. They saw that. They didn't care. I didn't elaborate. I didn't go to school the next day. I went to the bank and withdrew 13500 leu. Almost all their savings. I still don't regret it. I packed my car and I drove here. To Budapest. Without a plan and without emotions. Only physical pain. I lived in my car for nearly 5 months. Managed to finally form a plan while living off the money and luckily was able to find a low paying job at the market. It took a while but finally my emotions slowly came back. I met this wonderful young lady at the library in the mental health section.”

_ “Mi-a spus despre acest grup. Reggy m-a ajutat. Toată lumea de aici a făcut-o. În cele din urmă am reușit un apartament mic și de acolo am crescut. Am participat aproape săptămânal de atunci. Sunt, de asemenea, sigur că nu aș fi la locul mental și emoțional eu sunt acum la fel de repede ca mi-ar fi fost fără ei. N-am mai vorbit cu părinții mei de atunci și, în mod șocant, nu mi-e dor de ei. Nici eu nu m-am întors în acea zonă a țării. Nu sunt sigur că o voi face vreodată. Eu nu sunt încă foarte încredere și intimitatea este foarte foarte greu, dar am credință voi ajunge acolo o zi. Mai ales cu sprijinul altora. Nu-ți fie frică să-mi împarți prietenii. Nu ne înșelăm din cauza preferințelor noastre. Nu noi suntem problema. Lumea și ura sunt. Dacă nu poți vorbi încă, mi-a luat câteva ședințe pentru a intra în detalii, e în regulă. Dar nu te izola. Nu este nimic în neregulă cu tine și sexualitatea noastră sunt doar o mică parte din ceea ce suntem.” _ = “She told me about this group. Reggy helped me. Everyone here did. I finally managed a small flat and from there I grew. I've attended almost weekly since then. I'm also sure I wouldn't be at the mental and emotional place I am now as quickly as I would have been without them. I haven't spoken to or seen my parents once since and I shockingly don't miss them. I have never been back to that area of the country either. I'm not sure I ever will. I'm still not very trusting and intimacy is very very hard but I have faith I will get there one day. Especially with the support of others. Dont be afraid to share my friends. We aren't wrong because of our preferences. We aren't the problem. The world and hate is. If you can't talk yet, it took me a few sessions to go into detail, that is fine. But don't isolate yourself. There is nothing wrong with you and our sexuality is only a small part of who we are.”

  
_ Dragostea e dragoste! =  _ Love is love!


	5. Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Coming off that last chapter this one is short as fuck. I mean I already have gone the farthest into a fic I've ever written before adding in some smut. Sorry not sorry. I don't care because for me and a good friend you are getting some LOL. 
> 
> Depending on your sexual life some may be off put a bit. Just read the tags. BDSM is a broad spectrum and honestly I don't think it really classifies but Im also really into more hardcore BDSM sooooo -shrugs- personal differing viewpoints?

“Today is going to be pretty much the same as yesterday for me,” Reggy explained to him as they sat down on the front stoop together waiting for people to start gathering. Both sporting denims and light shirts for the oncoming midday heat. “Support group all day. We will likely have just as many newcomers and those that enjoyed yesterday or are my regulars will probably be back.”

Charlie nodded in understanding. He couldn’t say he actually had had real plans for the festival other than just being there lingering about. His muggle born friend from the sanctuary had refused to come. A little terrified and heart broken at the potential of seeing her family among the protestors shouting horrid things at her. Words didn’t bother him in the slightest though and having met Reg though he felt he had more of a reason to be there now. 

Their morning had been simple. Charlie had awoken to the smell of eggs and coffee in the sitting room which surprised him. Usually because he was the first one up and about at the sanctuary. Guiltily enough he hadn’t been able to resist testing the welcoming of another kiss before they sat down to eat together. It had been met with hesitance for some unknown reason at first followed by the man relaxing into his arms that were around his waist. 

Last night Charlie made sure not to go too far. Respecting the fact they had just met each other a few days ago, and the man being so kind to let him into his home. Even though his body parts yearned for more he forced himself to halt their snogging and mild groping in favor of watching the telly before transfiguring the couch. Reggy was definitely better at transfiguration and he ended up with a luxuriously plush full bed with matching green duvet and pillows. 

As they neared 9am Charlie had forced himself to pop out for a while. Specifically because he needed a change of clothes, and a cleansing charm never cut it but also not to not overstay his welcome. Although he had planned to be away for a good bit, if not all of the day, before he had left Reggy had asked him if he was going to come back for the group. Asking if that is what the man wanted had gotten him a little blush on his pale cheeks and one shoulder shrugged. It was endearing and resulted in Charlie pecking him on the pink flesh, promising to be back. 

So here he was again. Oddly enough on the front stoop of another gay British wizards house in Romania waiting on a crowd of people to offer support to. Something about it had him constantly smiling though and it didn’t help when Reggy smiled back at him with his soft little smirks. Brushing his black hair back behind his ear or occasionally flicking his back into place when the breeze blew it out of order. A sweet gesture that he tried not to read too much into. 

The first group started out with incredible enthusiasm. Arms flying into the air to share their stories. Most of which were positive and focused on why they were at the festival or what good had already come out of it for them. Whether it be coming out to friends and family or meeting new people in general the turnout was overall cheerful for everyone. There were however a few that had been met with hostility, either from family for attendance or hateful words slung at them from the small group of protestors. 

For the next session, after a short lunch together inside and idle chit chat about things Reggy had encountered regarding such profanity over the years the man had decided to discuss coping mechanisms. Asking the crowd if they had any methods they prefered to use and what they would suggest to others. While most people suggested simple things like breathing deeply, counting to a certain number, having a solid friend to turn to, or taking a calming walk through the country parks, or journaling Reggy had input his own share of options. 

What really had gotten Charlie excited was when the older man suggested creating their own world. Be it fictional or real. A world where they could be themselves. Their house, their work, writing a book based on life or dreams, physically creating it and being confident in it. Where a person could always retreat and be comfortable and at peace. In many ways he figured this was both what Reggy had done since his fleeing of Britain and his own comparison to magic that the mugges didn’t even know. Maybe he didn’t even know the likeness.

Everytime the man spoke Charlie couldn’t help smiling. Not even because Reggy usually was smiling, but because of whatever his real story was. Whatever he had left behind and what he was doing now, was both intriguing and awe inspiring. Full of mystery and inspirations. Each sentence he spoke Charlie wanted to make the connections of what they really meant to the dark haired man. What made him who he was. The redhead made a promise to himself not to pry or push someone he hardly knew, but he bit his lip in anticipation hoping he would know in the future. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

“You are one hell of a bloody inspiration do you know that?” Charlie beamed at Reggy’s retreating form after everyone had done gone. A talky lot the last group had been. Wanting to pick at his brain and experience for longer than the redhead would admit he cared for. It felt like he had been waiting all day for it to be over so he could be truly alone with the man and relax without worrying about a schedule or when people would arrive next. 

Of course he couldn’t blame or be mad at anyone for it. That was what the festival was for. It was what Reggy apparently lived for, and the LGBT community of Romania needed him as support and guidance. He still couldn’t wait for the privilege of privacy. 

The redhead’s words and the aww strucked tone that carried them caused Regulus’s heart to flutter. It was a different way than most said such words to him. “Yea?” he said for no other reason than to make sure his own voice was still working as he kept moving forward unwilling to let the man see his blushing state. 

However Charlie grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around from where he had been getting ready to go up the stairs and kissed him flat out on the lips firmly. “Yea,” he repeated. “I mean bloody hell Reg. You are amazing you are.” 

Regulus swatted him on the chest feeling both embarrassed and honored at the praise from the man who was still holding him close. His arms wrapped completely around his waist as they had been the night before only a meter away. He allowed his hand to linger on Charlie’s taunt chest. “Care to stay for dinner again?” he asked, uncertain what else to say. 

“I’d love to Reg,” Charlie continued to beam before placing another, albeit softer, kiss on his lips. 

This time Reggy surprised him by calling out. He had his own muggle phone and all, not that he should have expected anything less. Living among muggles fully the way he did he had to have one. It had taken nearly an hour for their Indian curry to arrive, even being as inside the city as they were. Reggy had claimed the wait time was normally half that but the festival must have had everywhere extra busy. That Charlie had no doubt about. Not like it mattered. They had spent the time discussing dragons again and how he lived for working with them. What he hoped for in the future regarding the beasts. 

For a little while Charlie felt much like a bloke right out of Hogwarts after their food had arrived. Out on his own with his best mate next to him on the couch. Eating take away because they didn’t know how to really cook yet and laughing away at ridiculous muggle telly shows they didn’t understand. Granted now of course he did. He had made friends with a few muggle borns straight away in Romania and they had been sure to drag him into all the fun they liked to have together at their houses. Taking a break from the real world they called it. 

It hadn’t taken long after dinner and a few flirting touches for Reggy to ask him if he would like to stay the night again. This time he didn’t hesitate to say yes. What started off as a light snog in reciprocation for the offer and the next thing Charlie knew he had the older bloke in his lap. Grabbing his arse through his tight jeans and letting the man feast on his mouth. Tongues duelling each other and his own full on erection throbbing in complaint of being forced to remain in the small space in was confined. 

When he could take the pressure no more he moved forward to relieve the weight off his crotch and took to sucking on Reggy’s neck in an attempt to lessen the man’s determination. “If we keep….going,” Charlie spoke between hard latches on the man’s jugular that would probably bruise. “My trousers are going to rip at the seams.”

Regulus moaned at the visual and shifted his bottom to get closer to the man’s hardness again. “That’s a bad thing because?” he asked raking his hand through Charlie’s long lightly tied up hair and holding on roughly when the man bit his neck causing him to hiss yet pull him closer. 

Charlie almost whined as if he was being teased and was struggling with an inner battle on what was the right thing to do. Regulus saved him the trouble. Forcibly removing himself off the redhead’s lap and grasp. Standing on his feet and palming at his own stiff cock for a bit of momentary relief while the younger man watched him.

He offered his other hand out as he continued to rub. Enjoying the way the blue eyes stayed fixed on his crotch before noticing his extended hand. “Coming?” Reglus asked looking down at Charlie’s bulging jeans. The red head which looked a bit dazed hesitated only a second before taking the offered hand. Regulus grinned and drug him up the stairs behind him, not stopping half a second until they were in his bedroom

Upon entry he quickly rid himself of his shirt, tossing it to the side without a care and attacked the redheaded man's swollen lips who were on their way to being equally red. Regulus was far to invested now in their activities to stop himself, feeling open in a way he didn’t often. Both because he didn’t allow him the indulgence often and because something about the man caused his heart to beat a bit faster. A lot faster at the moment. 

Parting them only long enough to pull his own shirt up over his head Charlie’s rough callused hands abandoned stroking his torso in favor of cupping his face. Kissing him greedily. Pulling on his lips and nibbling lightly. Tracing them with his tongue. 

Regulus used this opportunity to rake his hands all over the oddly tanned yet freckled skin he had been waiting to. Having downstairs been to focused on keeping the man’s neck in his grasp and because his upper body was still covered in clothing. The flesh that laid beneath he had wondered about last night in the shower during a good wank. While the man was only down the stairs. His skin was lighter, softer and smoother where his shirt had been. He moaned into the man’s mouth and his hand instinctively went to work on his own trousers. His needy cock begging to be freed. 

Charlie felt the movement, let go of Reggy’s face and rested their foreheads together. Panting from their heavy snogging and adrenaline. Taking to his own belt, their hands bumped into each other’s as they rid themselves of their trousers and pants. The first time he felt the man’s bare erection smack his own his hips pulled him forward into the sensation longing for more. 

Licking along Reggy’s hard jawline where he could feel and taste the lightest stubble. “What …..what do you want?” Charlie asked taking a moment to focus himself. He didn’t know the man’s intimate life. Did he top? Bottom? Both? Was he reserved? Liked to wait? Want a mutual wank or more? He was the kind of man that gave his partner practically anything they wanted. 

“You’re a dragon tamer,” Regulus murmured against the side of the man’s face with lazy wet lips. “...so how do you plan on taming me?” he asked and he could have sworn he heard the man growl when his teeth dragged back down the wet line he had licked. Or it could have been his imagination. Honestly he didn’t know. His head was swimming with want. Charlie definitely was the more confident aggressor sexually and he was enjoying that fact all too much. 

“I don’t think I can tame you the way I do them,” Charlie whispered into the shell of his ear as he grabbed Reggy’s naked arse lifting him a little even though he hadn’t meant to, rubbing their cocks together in the process. A wonderful sensation they both seemed to bite their lips against in an effort to make no noise. 

Smirking Regulus tried to taunt the reserved man into letting loose. He was all too noble. “Try me. Do whatever you want. If you claim yourself to be so good let’s see it.”

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was actually getting into when the bloke bent down keeping eye contact, but he figured it out quickly as Charlie drew his wand and ropes were suddenly wrapping around his wrists. The sudden action caused his cock to ache and it wasn’t just from the ropes. It was the added thrill of magic being involved. He had never been allowed such ease and speed in his entire sex life for obvious reasons, considering he had only had sex with muggles before. It was thrilling. Ropes coming out of thin air. Winding themselves tightly against his skin. 

Charlie stood and turned him around. With a light little shove and no arms to catch his balance Regulus fell face first onto his bed. He chuckled into the bedsheets. “Alright?” Charlie asked him rubbing his lower back and the top of his bum soothingly. 

Regulus groaned at the simple touch and wiggled into his hand. “Oh yes.”

“Hmmm. Must say I don’t know how to handle the likes of you. One so willingly submitting to me. Most of em put up a good fight before going down,” Charlie pointed out. 

Regulus wiggled his arse more in offering not even wanting to put up a fight. Typically there was more rough and tumbling going on but with ropes and magic within the first 5 seconds his mentality had not stood a chance. He was a naturally submitting bottom and that was the way he liked it normally. “Not my fault you went straight to magic and ropes,” he mumbled sheepishly and he could imagine the redhead behind him physically agreeing with the fact. Maybe shrugging or nodding accepting Regulus had a good argument.

Hands landed hard on his arse just then. Not smacks because nails dug into his flesh to still as he squeezed the nice solid globes and pulled them apart. Massaging them roughly and gently at the same time until he felt the hot muscle of wetness dragging down his crack. Instinctively he pushed back but Charlie held him in place as he continued to explore the valley with his tongue. Regulus sighed and his body completely relaxed when he was first breached by the man's tongue. Soft, light, and caressing against the tightness of his puckered hole. Treating it all to delicate attention. 

When the man's entrance tightened on the tip of his tongue Charlie pushed back in past the resistance, understanding what Reggy was communicating. His body was warm and tight. Despite having just eaten he felt like he hadn't eaten at all and the dessert was incredibly savory. Musky, manly, and distinctively the aroma that was Reggy. He lost himself in the taste of the man's hidden skin. Lapping at and plunging into over and over again not paying any mind to his actions. Eating arse was definitely a favorite of his. An orgasmic worthy meal for his taking that never failed to please him each time. Always and always leaving him wanting more. 

It was no different than any other time but this arse felt like more. Like there was more up for offering. More buried within the man's body. More than he wanted. Needed. A mystery. It had him devouring the man's arse with brave determination. His face buried in between Reggy’s cheeks, tongue trying to dive deeper each time to find more of the man's secret flavor that had him so ravenous. His mission had the older man mewling and attempting to rock forward for friction but Charlie wrapped his arms around his thighs not allowing the movement. 

“Are you going to keep tongue fucking me or put your cock to use?” Regulus teased forcing his voice to try and take on a more neutral and unbothered tone even though he cock was literally weeping and he wanted to sob from being continually teased and untouched He yelped in surprise when the redhead surprisingly bit him on the arse cheek. The talented wet muscle and lips sucking him one last time, leaving his hole coated in saliva and fingers slipping inside. 

Regulus shook his head in protest. He liked the pain of very little preparation, not to mention he was far gone and wanted it now. Plus he already felt worked open enough from the man eating his arse like a starved animal. “No just fuck me. Take me like this,” he told him.

“But..” Charlie tried to protest out of concern no doubt. 

“Just get your cock inside my arse now Charlie,” Regulus interrupted him. “Take meeeee...…..” and with that his words broke off into indistinguible sounds as he buried his face into the bed. Holding his breath in the process of the red head’s iron hard shaft sinking into his body with amazing friction. His balls tightened and ached through the pain as he accepted the intrusion pushing his arse back to aid the mission until he felt Charlie’s wiry bush flush against his bum. 

Only then did he allow himself to turn his head and breathe in fresh air the duvet had been preventing but that momentary intake of oxygen ended with a gasp when the man grabbed the little bit of exposed rope between his tightly bound wrist. Withdrawing his cock and slamming back into him with force he hadn’t expected the redhead to unleash. Not that Regulus was about to complain. His arms were pulled back, shoulder blades touching almost painfully with every powerful thrust. Keeping him in place while he pounding into his arse over and over again. Picking up pace and beginning to slam into him harder and harder. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50085206007/in/dateposted-public/)

His body begged to be flush against the mattress while he was being shagged almost completely senseless. To provide his cock with some kind, any kind of friction like his face was constantly getting as it dragged over and over against the sheets. He didn't know if Charlie was purposively forgetting about his cock again or not but it was sweet torture. Skin on fire, back and shoulders burning from the position. Nerve endings sparking violently each time the man’s cock brushed against the wonderful bundle of nerves inside his arse.

Regulus could hear the grunts behind him over top of the sound of skin slapping together. He almost wished he could turn around and see the man but the image his mind created was enough. Being held in place like this. Arse in the air, arms pulled and bound, being taken for the redhead’s pleasure. Being dominated by such strong muscled arms. Tanned skin. He could see Charlie’s loose ponytail with flaming hair coming undone wildly. Clinging to his temples and forehead due to the sweat of such a determined pace. Blue eyes shining but heavily lidded the closer he got to his climax. 

“Mmm,” Regulus managed his voice weak and drowned in ecstasy. “....just….just like that Char….oh take me take me take me…..” he repeated aloud and partially unknowingly. Usually he wasn’t vocal in bed much but the man was proving maddening to his physical and mental state like a wave crashing into him non stop. Pulling him further and further under.

Next thing Regulus knew his upper body was being shoved roughly into the mattress as Charlie truly mounted him. Abandoning his wrists in favor of a hand between his sore shoulder blades and another providing more leverage by being balanced on the bed. Driving his long thick cock incredibly deep into his body and it was too much. Regulus came gasping almost instantly once that the new angle and position was fully established. Unable to properly take in the air he needed due to his lungs and upper body compressed with a strong arm he could hardly register his cock pulsing maddenly beneath him. Coating itself and fabric in cum. His climax seemed to never end although he knew his cock had to be empty as long as it took. 

All he could do was close his eyes and bask in the prolonged pleasure of a near out of body experience. He had never been prevented breathing during sex and he found he liked it. Surprisingly the man didn’t falter as his body clenched around his shaft repeatedly through the whole thing. He did get a noise that sounded a lot like Charlie choked on a moan. Regulus whimpered repeatedly as his nerve endings continued to spark, his arse still tightening as the man plowed away with force past the tightening ring. 

“Fuck Reg……” Charlie grunted with a deep voice drunk on all of it. “Fuckkk yea,” he growled gravely pushing Reggy harder downward if it was even possible as he reached the peak of the orgasm he had been teetering on. Keeping him firmly in place as he thrust one finally time before cumming hard into the man, grinding his pelvis against his arse taking it all in and soaking in the blissful pleasure. Deep in the hot slick channel he threw his head back, emptying himself completely.

When all stilled and Regulus could breathe again he shook with aftershocks and felt like a puddle of spent nerve endings filled and covered in cum. Both his own and the other’s man’s. Then the ropes vanished causing his arms to lifelessly collapse beside him. He didn't even wince when Charlie removed himself from his body, leaving him disappointedly empty, to satisfied with the still lingering buzz atop his skin and in his blood.

“You’re a bit of a kinky bugger aren’t you,” Charlie laughed breathlessly rolling onto his side to look at the dark haired man. It was one of the more intense shags he had had in a while but his adrenaline was still pumping hard keeping him up and alive.

Regulus on the other head only glanced at the red head out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t have the energy or desire to get up. He hadn’t been so thoroughly fucked in a long time and the magic had sent it over the edge. Suddenly he did feel like an old man going up against the likes of such a young bloke leaving him exhausted even though he had merely taken it all. Regulus could only imagine how much kinker things could get if he and Charlie did this again. “Maybe,” he responded with a tired smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Opening his eyes after a good hard stretch Charlie looked lazily around the room he was in, not seeing the older man anywhere. He figured he had probably gone downstairs to fix their breakfast. Reggy seemed to love to cook or so he was gathering unless he was truly being polite. Dressing he was getting ready to head out of the bedroom when another door in the room creaked open. 

A nearly naked Reggy stepped out of the bathroom, a little water still glistening on his skin and a towel hung far too low on his hips revealing some of his dark pubs. Instinctively Charlie averted his gaze out of respect and privacy. He was in the man’s room and personal space after all, something he had stated he didn’t like people roaming about in. 

“Mate,” Reggy’s voice sounded amused and moving around. “You had your cock in my arse last night and we shared a bed starkers. If I cared about you seeing me in a towel I would have dressed last night or taken my clothes in there with me.” 

“Well I was being respectful,” Charlie started before turning back around and leaning against the wall. Openly staring and taking in the man’s body. “...but if you insist I won’t turn down some good wank bank material.” He waggled his eyebrows and licked his lips. 

Regulus laughed and threw the wet towel at him. “Wanker,” he joked as Charlie deflected the towel from his face and to the floor. He opened his drawer and began rummaging for what he would wear for the day. Finally he settled on a pair of grey trousers and a black tank top to counter act what was sure to be the stuffiness of his bottom half. 

“What’s this?” came Charlie’s curious voice as he pulled up his pants. Regulus looked up and saw him eyeing one of his pictures that sat atop his dresser. 

“That?” Regulus exhaled with a longing smile doing up his trousers and picking up the old moving picture of Sirius. “That’s my older brother,” he said softly, caringly rubbing the edge of the picture. It was one where he had caught his older brother hanging up the muggle posters he had on his wall and their mother had been unable to move. She had been absolutely livid when Regulus had ran downstairs to tell her. It was around the time he had begun calling him a blood traitor. The memory hurt but it was one of the few pictures he had after they had attended Hogwarts and began falling away from each other. Him into the waiting group of soon to be death eaters and his brother into the right side. “We didn’t get on so well most of the time but…..I miss him.” 

Feeling the memories he picked up the other picture he had taken from his dresser drawer when he had been packing. One their parents had taken by the Black family tapestry before they had left to send Sirius off to Hogwarts the first time. The beginning of their divide where their mother had begun planting the full on notion that Sirius was a disgrace into his young mind. Sirus’s arm was slung over his little shoulder tugging him close with a wide smile while he smiled shyly allowing himself to be pulled against his older brothers side. 

“I can understand that,” Charlie said sympathetically. “I have 5 brothers and a sister. I want to throttle them half the time but I still miss them every now and again. My lot can be a bit overbearing if you aren't used to it.” 

Regulus raised his eyebrows. “Well I do not envy you at all. One was bad enough to deal with. He was quite the man. Back talked to our parents all the time which resulted in quite a few stinging hexes shot at him in the day. Bold. Loud. He had more courage than I ever had.” That was a large understatement. Although he had tried to redeem himself in the best way he could he still fled in what he still called the best choice for himself, Kreacher, and Sirius. 

“Gryffindor then I suspect?” Charlie chanced a guess. 

“He was my older brother,” Regulus restated like Charlie hadn’t heard him. “You definitely wouldn’t have come across him in your years. Besides,” he said sitting down the other picture. “Besides I’d rather not let any house prejudice occur here. I strive for equality. No reason for old school houses potentially get in the way here. ” Regulus smirked looking the broad redhead up and down again. “Because there may be a possibility I enjoy you more than I should already.”

Charlie stepped towards him and Regulus smiled wider at the move readying himself for a kiss but it didn’t come. “House hate doesn’t really exist anymore Reg. That stopped probably a year after Voldermort died.” 

Regulus winced at the time and then his happy face melted away into blankness. “Voldermort was defeated back in 1998,” he watched as Charlie furrowed his brows as he said it. “Didn’t you know?” 

All Regulus could do was shake his head mutely trying to absorb that idea. Of the Dark Lord truly and well being gone. He hadn’t felt the agonizing pain and burn of the call in years, but that had happened before. Nearly a decade actually without the torture of the summon from his previous master. 

“Most of the wizarding world does,” Charlie continued to inform him. “My youngest brother's best mate actually did him in. House hate isn’t really like it once was. I was a Gryffindor.” 

Regulus forced a small half laugh. “Ah. That’s how you picked it out for him. Familiar with the traits then.” 

“You could say that,” Charlie shrugged. “My entire family has been in Gryffindor.” 

“I was….” he hesitated still processing and debating to admit it. “I was a Slytherin then. Everyone in my family actually except for Sirius. It was a large part of the problems in our house. Basically all of why we didn’t get on so well in the later years.” 

Charlie tilted his head in confusion and looked back to the picture. “Sirius Black?” Charlie said aloud, picking up the picture again and studying it more closely. Regulus’s eyes widened slightly. This bloke was many years younger than himself. Half the age Sirius was. How could he possibly know his name. He mentally smacked himself for saying his brother's name. He had gotten lost in the memory, relaxed around the redhead’s presence.

“You're his…..” Charlie visibly frowned and furrowed his brows. Regulus could see the wheels turning and his heart race increased considerably. Not in a good way. “You’re Sirius’s younger brother? You’re uh….. blimey what did Harry say it was….R...AB? RAB,” he repeated more confidently in his words and almost dropped the picture as he turned back to face him. Regulus didn’t see hate or anger but he did see muted disbelief. “Reg…..bloody hell. Regulus Black?” the man breathed.

Regulus felt his blood run cold and his lungs tighten. He was torn between drawing his wand, disapparating, and obliviation, but curiosity won over them all into silence. This man knew of his brother, and his, existence. “How do you know Sirius Black?” his voice quiet and emotionless .

“My brother's best mate? Harry? The one who defeated Voldermort? Sirius was his godfather. He inherited Grimmauld Place and everything,” Charlie told him. 

Regulus felt a little heavy in the head. All he could really do was blink repeatedly trying to process what was happening and all that was said but only one thing managed to come forward. “Was?” he asked faintly.

Charlie looked away from him and scratched his neck clearly uneasy now. “Yea. He died back in 1996 during the war.…his cousin, that Bellatrix did him in.” 

Of course he would still have died. Of course Bellatrix would have done it. The witch was beyond mental. Blood thirsty with blood traitors equal to mudbloods in her world. Especially one that was her cousin. It really wasn’t a shocker that she would have killed Sirius given the opportunity. 

“I lost a brother in the war also,” Charlie was speaking to him again, trying to connect to him quickly probably seeing his panic that finally was breaking through his front basically giving himself away. “Technically I had 5 brothers. Only 4 are alive though but Fred is always there.” 

Regulus ignored his words. “How do you know RAB?” he asked to fast. 

“Harry asked us if we knew anyone by that before they went off hunting horcruxes the year before it ended. Said it was on a locket he found or something,” the redhead said motioning near his chest where a locket would hang.

“The Dark Lord didn't find it?” Regulus asked breathlessly with hope suddenly replacing his fear. A million questions were now all forcing their way to his mouth wanting answers. “This Harry went hunting for them? There were more? He destroyed them?” Charlie nodded eagerly, smiling.

Subconsciously Regulus started rubbing his inner left forearm repeatedly and not very subtly. He never took the glamour off. He constantly was renewing it. A morning ritual. Not wanting to see it himself or risk the muggles seeing such an ugly tattoo on top of the fact should a potential wizard see it it would be a dead giveaway. Besides traditional Romanians seemed to frown upon body modification and he needed to be the best example with how public a face he had become with the LGBT community.

Charlie took a few steps closer watching the man lost in thought, seemingly shocked. His chest rising and falling faster than it should. He was happy when Regulus didn’t flinch away but he could see the cascade of emotions even though it wasn’t actually shown on his face. Instead he could see it behind the man’s eyes. “Hey, it’s okay,” Charlie tried soothingly. “It’s okay.”

Cautiously, like he would take when reaching for a new hatchling, Charlie took the man’s right hand that ceased in its movement. Stilling and separating it before he picked up the man’s left arm. Regulus didn’t protest, allowing his right arm to fall away gently. The Gyffindor drew his wand slowly but still Regulus didn’t move. He didn’t talk. He just stood there as he waved it over the man’s left forearm. The glamour masking the mark of his past vanishing to reveal the faded ink.

“It hasn't burned in maybe 5 years….” Regulus mumumered refusing to look at his mark and instead staying focused on the long locks of red hair. Refusing subconsciously to make eye contact. “....but there was a time before it didn't burn. 13 years?” The agonizing and scorching hot pain of the repeated and repeated calls that progressed from weekly to nearly every day for years were searing into his nervous system. There was no forgetting that sickening and doubling over sensation. 

“Well I'd say you have missed out on about everything since you left England and cut youself off from wizarding society,” Charlie said in a hushed tone rubbing his thumb against the faded snake and skull, unbothered by the blemish. 

Regulus’s brain began catching up and he felt like he could hear himself speaking again. “You said defeated. Did him in? Your friend found and destroyed the horcruxes? Is he really gone then? As in dead?” 

Charlie nodded slowly with a smile forming again, pleased to let the former death eater know his bond was cut. Everything now made sense as to why this British wizard was in the depths of Romania hidden among muggles with a story that sounded familiar to that of a pureblood wanting freedom. “Yes. I was there. Watched him fall to the ground and all. He was nothing more than human finally.” 

The Dark Lord was gone. What he had wanted and hoped for for over half his life. One time even being foolish enough to believe. According to this wizard it was the truth and everything in him believed him. He was a kind, gentle, Gryffindor after all. The man hadn’t hexed him yet. Cursed him. Wanted revenge or to be safe. Didn’t fear him. 

According to him though Sirius was gone. One of the main reasons he had left. To keep the Dark Lord away from his family after finding out what he did. That had been nothing but a failure. He had never found out. Kreacher hadn’t destroyed the locket. Yet his brother still had….

“If you don't mind I…..I need to….” Regulus took a deep breath to calm his racing mind. “Just don’t…. don't be too rash just give me…..” he didn’t know what he needed and all he could see was his brother's cheerful face and the darkness of wet walls that would be Azkaban.

“Rash?” Charlie repeated unsure what the man meant, confused at the older man’s face which stuck in an unreadable expression and words.

Regulus shook his head not knowing what to really say or ask. Should he truly plea? He couldn’t run again and willingly leave the life he had formed and people that he helped. Openly abandoning them. “I just need to be alone. I….time please,” Regulus couldn't find proper words anymore, instead settled for stepping away from the redhead’s warm hand and disapparating. 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. The Veela's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a big scene I was envisioning almost instantly when I saw the prompt. It was quite the sight in my mind and hopefully I was able to show that via words. 
> 
> I’d also like everyone to know Regulus was being a stubborn arse in this!

It was hours later before Regulus had summoned enough mental strength to return to his house. He had been half worried the red head or more would be there. That was what had kept him away the longest, fear, but thankfully he returned back to an empty house and only a note on his sitting room table. 

_ Reggy,  _

_ I know you need some space and I figured you wouldn’t want me around when you got back. I’d still like to talk to you though. I will swing by the pub around 9pm if you are open to meeting up with me after your appearance. Considering I don’t know what or exactly how long that appearance is I will hang about. If you don't want to then I suppose I will know.  _

_ I don’t think less of you Reg. Maybe a tad differently, but that isn’t a bad thing at all. I promise. _

_ Charlie _

Regulus wanted to scoff at that last statement but couldn’t muster the effort. Even if he did his heart wouldn’t have been in it. Apparently the bloke had even more decency than he let on, but then again he could also be alerting the British Ministry to his very existence also. Port keys took a few hours to arrange properly for long distances. 

The last few hours he had spent out at Razim Lake. His favorite place to go for some quiet when he was feeling a mood to get away. To think. When all the unpleasant memories of his past tried to come to surface too much. After suggestion from Mr.Pellea it was the place he had decided to truly create his new world, life, in Romania.

How fitting of a place it was too. A large lake cut off from the giant body of the Black Sea by nothing more than a thin strip of land. Large amounts of salt water just barely separated from the fresh water. It was how he still felt occasionally. He wasn't exactly proud to be a Black but it was always there within him just a width away. Unlike his sexuality his name and past held more of who he was and he hated it.

Maybe that is how Sirius had felt when he had ran away. When their mother had burnt his face off the tapestry. Barred from his family, from him, by some meaningless bigotted views. Disgusted by who his family was but still accepting that he was a Black.

All this time. All these years he thought that the barrier he created was keeping Sirius, Kreacher and himself safe. Yet of course being the courageous rush into battle Gryffindor he was Sirius wound up in his own trouble regardless. Even if it had nothing to actually do with him and what he had done. Now to Regulus it felt like his life, even since being in Romania, had been all for nothing. 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

With determined eyes trying to focus through the contrast of the dark night and set up of artificial lighting Charlie shifted through the crowd slowly. Scanning it closely. Reggy, Regulus, would be out there somewhere. There was no doubt. 

The LBTQ movement was Regulus’s passion. He had said it and shown it numerous times in the last few days. The man had some type of appearance to make here, that people were apparently excited about if his friend and the happy energy of the crowd were anything to go by. No matter how he felt emotionally Reggy would be there to support the muggles he had been helping half his life now. 

At a quarter past nine Charlie was starting to feel frustrated as he continued to wade in and out of it casually. The crowd was moving about to the lively but quiet music. He had made it a point to arrive half eight, but after seeing The Southern Star was closed and empty with no signs of it being opened again for the night he made straight for the outdoor party that was hardly more than a block away. Even from there he had heard the music. 

Things like the food carts and tables with a fair amount of alcohol looked like they were just finished being set up around the area. The long spanse of tall maroon curtains, small raised platform, and large speakers however were already in place. Quite a large amount of people were already there for the entertainment at that time. Loud and moving. Having the time of their lives like the start of a rave on the streets.

The number of attendees only continued to grow over the last 45 minutes. Charlie vaguely wondered if this was planned to be such a wild party. For LGBT he would have expected more cameras. Protestors. However there wasn’t anything amiss in the neighborhood. Almost as if it was a normal occurrence that happened all the time. The redhead lowly growled in confusion and then became even more frustrated when a young muggle bloke backed into him spilling an unknown drink on his leg.

At that Charlie huffed in annoyance and went to buy his own drink. Standing off to the side he descritely scourgify-ed and dried his trousers. Being out of the throbbing heart of the party he drank and glared constantly. Desperately wanting to pick out the man in the crowd. He cursed Reggy for having the dark hair of everyone else and being average height or less. Clearly his desire to meet had been ignored. Being the wizard and Slytherin that he was it wouldn’t be hard at all to avoid him tonight if that was what he wanted. 

Having drank more than he should have by half nine he felt himself loosening back up. The tension and weight on his shoulders easing. It was abnormal of him to get so agitated and tense over something so meaningless. Although it wasn’t meaningless. Not really. Charlie wasn’t sure what he would do if the bloke didn’t want to see him again. How was he just supposed to let it go that he had stumbled across one Sirius Black’s long dead little brother in the capital of Romania? That’s even if he completely ignored the fact he liked the man.

A microphone was unexpectedly turned on and a voice vibrated through the air. Charlie paid the voice no mind and didn’t look to the speaker the way everyone else had. Bouncing on their heels in shivering anticipation that he could feel radiating off them in his slightly more than buzzed state. He handed more money over to the woman managing the makeshift bar table he had taken residence up by and drank up more gin to stave off the excited energy of all the muggles. 

“Aici suntem toată lumea! Mult așteptata reapariție a... Veela!” the speaker's voice boomed up into the sky eagerly. Hearing the word veela Charlie’s head snapped towards the front of the crowd so fast his red hair whipped him in the face. The music flared up louder than before with a hard down beat. The dark maroon curtains parted, cheers were overwhelming and clapping rivaled the loudness of the music itself. 

Charlie’s moved up on the sidewalk, casually disillusioning himself and then stepping up to stand on the nearby bench for a clear view without bother. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. A group of 5 people, 3 men and 2 women, were in the actual spotlight of the stage with lights shining brightly on them. It made spotting the lost Black more than easy. 

Regulus stood, or moved actually, in the front middle of the little group. No shirt of any form covering his naked chest with black denims hung low on his hips. The man was rocking his hips and abdomen to the deep bass beat that was slow at first. It was with confidence and obvious pride too that he moved. 

After watching Reggy for a second and blinking to realize the sight was true Charlie observed the whole scene, forcing his eyes off the Slytherin. All the men were topless and wearing black jeans. Although one bloke’s dark brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and the other’s hair was short, maybe a sandy brown, and styled in a way that reminded him of George. Both of the women were dressed in a fringing short black skirt with matching crop top that revealed enough cleavage that would cause his mum to gasp. While one woman’s hair was nearly the same length and color as Reggy’s, the other’s hair was a light blue done up in a messy bun that was more attractive than such a style should be. 

The group name of Veela made sense and no doubt it was Reggy’s doing. The sight alone, forgetting the music, was seductive. From observing them it seemed like a practiced dance. Movements matched. There were only a few times in the song that they didn’t. One of which being when Regulus raised his arms up with his wrists together as he bent his knees slightly thrusting in time to the slowed down pace where the others took to randomized movements of a modern belly dance. Halfway mimicking him in the general flow that somehow managed to work complimenting each other together still until the rapidly increasing music hit a peak where once again they synchronized. 

The casually dimensioning song changed and the group of 5 moved right into the new one fluidly. Instead of a general party beat this one was a brisk and fast moving rap, one he knew to be of an American called Eminem. Their dance was hard and sharp with only seconds of stately movement every minute where they seemed to regenerate their bodies back to life before going on repeat to the intense speed and angles. Very unlike the previous moderate energetic one with occasional power behind some notes.

It was enticing and all Charlie could do was watch as the lost Black fanced. Moving his body with talent as the crowd made pleased shouts and cheered. This was a clear reappearance. Something that had previously been a common occurrence at one time. No wonder the Ioana had been insistent and Reggy had been nervous about the flyer. Why the man had basically wanted him to come and be surprised at the sight. 

Surprised he was. Charlie knew that the man was a role model. A figure and representation that people in the LGBT community of Romania looked up to. No. This man was a flat out public icon and idol for them. 

Patiently Charlie waited and watched. Standing atop the bench looking over everyone. Wishing he could lean against something due to the alcohol and sight both making him feel a little weak. He was positively itching to talk to Reggy and for more than just his name. 

Some time later their group, or whatever they were classified as, bowed and parted the stage. Clearly tired from the 5 songs they had just danced as another group of people took their place. Charlie only had eyes for Reggy though and followed him with them until he was out of the main populated area where he began sharing drinks and chatting up with a few blokes on the opposite side of the street. 

Jumping down the redhead momentarily debated invading the man’s good time. The debate was short though due to his buzz and curiosity. He came to the party looking for Reggy after all. 

Making sure no muggles were watching him Charlie dropped the charm to reveal himself and worked his way around the outside edge of the party. Not wanting to risk the cup he refilled or getting more spilled on him. When he got close and saw the smiles and friendly atmosphere of the men he decided to keep his distance and wait until Reggy was done. Charlie leaned against a street lamp and took a drink still admiring and mulling over everything in his head he had learned about the bloke so far.

It only took Regulus all of 3 minutes to spot the vivid red hair, even in the dull light, out of the corner of his eye. Completely ignoring the man he had been talking to Regulus jogged up to Charlie. In unreserved eagerness he quite loudly and happily shouted “Charlie!” as if he would disappear. He was far too many shots in to care about anything other than the fact the other British man had actually come and stayed. Clearly waiting for him with a side smile and relaxed stance on the side of the street. Much like he had hoped would happen yesterday.

To get ready for the show Regulus had had to meet up with his friends at 7 to go over everything one finally time since it had been about a week since their last practice together. Having taken nearly a year off the Veela’s, which he had proudly named them, were still a tad rusty. Meaning meeting the bloke was a no go even if he had had the courage. 

Luckily he had alcohol on his side now, even though inside it made him feel like a foolish 23 year old again. Probably because they had taken more than a few preliminary shots before hand to loosen up and celebrate with the rest of the Veela’s. Usually he didn’t overindulge like Alexandu, but out of nerves for both the show and the emotions Charlie had stirred he allowed himself to cave under his friends young enthusiasm and encouragement.

Charlie smiled widely, more than pleased Reggy had spotted him and was eagerly approaching him openly. “Hey. I have to say…..” Charlie started as he reached him, but he forgot what exactly he was going when the man bumped into his chest like he couldn’t stop in time and abruptly shushed him.

“Shh shhh shhh,” Regulus repeated trying to quiet the redhead with a finger to his lips but not actually being quiet himself. “Oui. No English. I’m Romanian mate. Bloody bleeding paperwork and all.” 

“Reggy I want...” Charlie tried again gently moving the man’s finger from his mouth. 

Regulus shook his head energetically but allowed his hand to be moved. “Nu vorbesc engleza,” he tried to say seriously with a stern face but that broke into laughter from himself causing him to rest his forehead on the man’s firm chest. The whole situation was mental and down right amusing to him in this state when he allowed himself to think about it. Which he didn’t want to do.

Charlie gave him an unimpressed look that Hermione had often given Ron when he said something he thought was funny but was actually incredibly stupid. “Yes you do now….” Charlie pointed out but the older man was distracted when offered a free drink from the bloke he had been talking to as he walked past and downed it in one go. “Reg we really should talk. Honestly,” the redhead said actually impressed at how even and unaffected his tone was with the alcohol. Unless the music was preventing his ears from hearing any slurring.

“Yap yap yap there are better things to do,” Regulus complained turning to stand by his side facing the same direction but it ended up with him laying his head on Charlie’s broad shoulder. It was proving to be a good night. The turn out was brilliant and he had almost forgotten what it was like to be on the stage again. Over the last few years their monthly party would be the stress release he needed. 

The moment only lasted a second or 2 though because as soon as Regulus heard Cleaning Out My Closet his head popped right back up off the redhead’s shoulder. “Oh oh! I love this one. Un minut!” Regulus said gesturing for Charlie to stay put as he took off, bumping and knocking his way back over to one of the other Veela members up near the stage that were already dancing again. It was one of his favorites that he could get totally lost in. Maybe because he felt like he could relate to it and the melody was soothing in an empowering way.

Charlie could only sigh, watching his enthusiastic and eager form pushing back through the crowd. At least the man was willing to come up and talk to him even if he was mildly intoxicated. It was another 3 songs before Regulus left the main dance stage again, beaming with smiles and the blue haired female dancer. 

Considering Reggy was losing his balance a lot more often, and quite obviously too, Charlie figured that was the only reason they had stopped. He knew his balance wouldn’t be as bad as the black haired man’s but he had continued to nurse a new cup of gin regardless. Pleased and content just to watch Reggy continue to move his body happily, even when it resulted with a mild collision with someone else due to uneven steps and drunkenness.

“Hey! You stayed!” Regulus shouted cheerfully when he spotted the other wizard again. His not nearly as intoxicated blue-haired friend laughed softly before pushing him forward from the back and towards the redhead. An act that had him trying to catch his balance yet again, but Charlie helped by hooking him under his bicep just when he thought the ground was getting much too close. 

“Of course I did,” Charlie laughed in return. “I wanted to talk to you. Plus I will admit this is one hell of a party.” He gestured around them with the cup in his hand. Seeing a few onlookers ogling them as he still held onto Reggy’s upper body, which was slightly moist from the sweat of dancing. Since the bloke had his balance again he withdrew his arm fully not wanting to make any scene or give the wrong impression to the man’s fans.

Regulus followed Charlie's line of sight, moving his head along with his eyes, and saw the people staring. It caused him to giggle the way they were whispering to each other yet still watching them. The occurrence wasn’t all that unusual but apparently it bothered the redhead for some reason. Grabbing the man’s hand he drug him off. Not stopping even when the redhead seemed to stumble at first. Uncaringly he pushed their way through the throbbing lively crowd and toward his pub, only briefly thinking how he could have just gone around vs through the heart of it. 

They always held the party about a block from the Southern Star. Right before they reached the building, which he felt like they achieved in record speed, Regulus yanked the man into the alleyway for some privacy. As he did so he captured Charlie’s unexpecting lips in a sloppy wet kiss. Throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him in. Unwilling to let him go because if he did who knew what the bloke would say or do. Snogging was a better idea. Even sober he knew he would prefer the snogging over talking. 

Charlie pulled a way a little probably to yap away like he had wanted to earlier, granted it could have been for air from the run, but he didn’t feel like stopping so he didn’t allow his lips to leave the man’s body. Instead he let them drag away from his mouth, down his chin and onto his neck. It was thick but not in an unpleasant way. More in the I work with dragons and I do a lot of upper body lifting way. He tasted sweat from the evening humidity and gin. 

“Bloody hell Reg….” Charlie moaned and Regulus sucked harder onto his neck causing the other man to tilt his head to the side, allowing him to do as he pleased. Placing open mouth kisses all along the expanse of skin.

When he didn’t make a move or more words to protest Regulus began palming the redhead’s half hard cock through his trousers which caused a whiny growl. The sound had him dragging his tongue over from beneath his ear in favor of licking his adams apple. When he pushed into his hand Regulus took the bold move. Upper bodies flushed together as he shoved a hand down Charlie’s pants and meshed their mouths together again as he started stroking his filled out length. 

Groaning happily as the redhead began attacked his lips he whimpered when Charlie grabbed the sides of his head with his rough hands to steady them both as their lips slid together. He himself felt a buzz of energy all around him. The bite and pulls on his lower lip and tongue pulling him back in constantly. Each time causing him to drag his thumb roughly over the hard head of Charlie’s cock.

Slowly Charlie began rocking their pelvises together and he recognized his own arousal when the redhead did so. It caused him to randomly smile and laugh into their snogging session and his hand to falter it’s stroking around the man’s shaft. The minimal stimulation of his own prick had his head swimming from the alcohol and ache once it started since he had been unaware of it before then. Before he had been caught up in the man’s lips, hands, neck, skin and just being with him.

Acting on instinct like he had done so many times before Regulus dropped to his knees not even feeling the hard impact against the pavement. His body was loose and tingly. Weightless and free. He flew through the man’s button and zipper. Freeing the hidden erection with practiced speed. Back in the early days he had sucked way to many cocks drunk in side alleys or the loo. 

Instead of laughing at the foggy memories he took one look at the reddish purple swollen head of Charlie's cock before taking to it with new determination. Engulfing it in his mouth fully with resolution to suck the man off at an impressive rate. Because it wasn’t just any cock. It was a British wizard’s cock. One who knew his real name in the middle of Romania and wasn’t hexing him into oblivion. One that was kind and attractive. Funny and sweet. 

Sweet like the leaking precum from his slit that Regulus tried to savor by tonguing at it as he continued to stroke him in time. Moaning half disappointed when he would switch to circling the tip instead. Bobbing his head on the hard length. Almost allowing it to touch the back of his throat each time. His cock was thick like the rest of him which made it a tight fit and challenge not to choke on it if he took him all the way in. 

Choking would be worth it though for the the taste of the man. It was addicting all on it’s own just by the drops of precum that were continuing to mix with his saliva. Regulus wanted more of it. He wanted it faster. He wanted Charlie swimming like he was on endorphins. To lose himself in the moment like he had been doing all evening. So no one had to worry about anything other than feeling good.

Doubling his efforts he began twisting his wrist and tugging rapidly. Staying at the base while he worked the entire length in his mouth. Putting so much momentum into his efforts he hardly noticed when the redhead began actually fucking his face. Raking fingers through his hair, scraping his scalp as he shoved his cock in his mouth at a climaxing pace. The act was starting to make him dizzy so he was grateful for the extra aid. 

As hot cum shot into the back of his throat Regulus whimpered and placed his hands on the man’s thrusting hips to stabilize himself so he could suck it all down greedily. He felt grounded only by the heavy weight on his tongue and flavor in his mouth. Even deciding to let it pool until Charlie’s cock literally forced it down his throat when there was no more room for it. Words were said above him in the moment but they didn’t register. All that registered was the hard hot pulsing and slowing flesh along with it’s seedy goodness coating his cheeks.

Breathing heavily through his nostrils and allowing his fingers to stretch through the coarse hair by his nose Regulus wondered what his own cock was thinking at being denied. He wasn't sure he would have been able to keep it up anyways with how sloshed he was. A light tug on his hair scrambled his faint thoughts and encouraged him to pull his head backwards, letting the deflating member pop out of his mouth. Looking up sparkling blue eyes met him and he closed his own so he wouldn’t have to look at them. It felt like too much. 

When his hair was suddenly released he only let his head fall forward again in defeat with a thud onto the man's exposed upper thigh. Why did it have to be a British wizard? A British wizard that knew of his family. His secrets. Charlie was so nice. He tasted nice. Felt nice. His leg was warm and soothing. So soothing he didn’t allow himself to think of anything anymore and instead let his face absorb the warmth as his mind drifted off into nothing. 

\------------------------------------------

_ “Aici suntem toată lumea! Mult așteptata reapariție a... Veela!” = “Here we are everyone! The long awaited reappearance of....The Veela's!” _

_ “Nu vorbesc engleza.” = “I don't speak English.” _

_ “Un minut!” = “One minute!” _


	7. A Future is Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I felt like this was a brilliant ending point for this fic even if the chapter is a bit short. Of course it is kind of open ended but for me it is complete at this time! I hope it was decent enough, you enjoyed it and Regulus came across as the gay icon he could potentially be.

Regulus groaned unhappily into his pillow as the pain in his bladder woke him from deep sleep. Mostly because it forced his brain into an awake state that made the pressure in his head known, which would only intensify as he made the unavoidable trip to the loo. Rolling over and throwing the covers back he groaned even more. The tightness of his denims only put more pressure on the organ he was currently cursing. 

“Here,” came the now familiar voice from beside him. 

While his bladder continued to demand his attention Regulus fought with the desire to just vanish. Pretend the bloke wasn’t in his house and the whole thing was a bloody nightmare. He would open his eyes and it would simply be Sunday afternoon. He would be getting ready to go to work. Getting ready for the festival and going about his planned schedule without any unexpected and unnecessary interactions that defeated all odds.

Peaking open his eyes just enough to see the redhead standing by his bedside, incredibly tall from the low angle and fully dressed Regulus closed his eyes slowly before opening them again. Really he just felt empty and numb about it all now. What was there to even for him to say or do? 

“Hangover potion,” Charlie offered him unexpectedly holding out a small clear vial of red liquid. 

Regulus eyed the vial as if it was foreign as he propped himself up on his elbows. He hadn’t had a hangover potion since those first few years in the country. During his rare visits to the wizarding district, which was always in glamour after he received his wand, he made it a point just to grab the basic medicinal potions and salves then get out. 

Eventually after fully immersing himself in muggle culture he adapted to most of their medicinal ways, making the trip for a simple hangover potion pointless. Especially when he could just sleep it away in the morning since he never had to be at the pub until past noon anyways. Not that he drank everyday anyways and needed them often, but every other week or 2 he would indulge a little. Very rarely did he get to the point he had reached the night before though.

The second throb in his temple had him reaching his hand out on instinct for the promise of relief, and tossing the potion back his throat. He exhaled slowly allowing his head to fall slowly back against the pillow as the liquid coursed through him. Naseue vanishing, skin unclogging, and the pulsing in his head disappearing. 

“Bloody hell I forgot how good that is,” he mumbled mostly to himself. Licking his dry lips he forced himself to talk to the man. Even a simple question felt hard. “What time is it?” 

“Quarter after 10am,” Charlie answered him. His voice held no malice or anger. It was just as if he was answering a simple question with a friend. The room felt more unnerving because of that.

Despite the weirdness in the air Regulus figured ten wasn’t so bad. It gave him plenty of time to clean himself up with a nice shower and make a decent breakfast before going over his notes. This afternoon he would be making his last speech for the festival, leaving the weekend free game for all the drag shows, vendors, and contests different groups had planned. He purposely ignored the part where he was going to have to have some form of conversation regarding who he was with the redhead.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed he rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes of the lingering sleep. Feeling the ache of his knees he suppressed yet another groan due to realization, causing him to drag his hands through his disastrous drunken bed head. He still felt and smelled a mess. The lingering scent of alcohol and the feeling of sweat on his skin with his dirty jeans suffocating him.

“I’m going to take a shower real quick if you don’t mind,” Regulus tried not to mumble standing, allowing only brief eye contact so he wouldn't come off as completely rude.

“Sure, I’ll just….be downstairs?” Charlie replied feeling a bit dejected. He got a hesitant and silent nod in return before the older man turned towards his ensuite loo, closing the door behind him. 

It was a full half an hour before Reggy came down the stairs finally. Charlie had been up since about 8am, and after a sobering potion he had gone over every way his conversations with the man could go along with how to proceed with them. The man stopped at the bottom of the stairs seeing him. He was in fresh beige trousers and a casual salmon shirt. Charlie offered him a light smile both hoping to ease the atmosphere. Why was he the one feeling like he was going to be judged for who he was now? He could understand why Regulus felt that way but he wasn’t sure why he did.

“You made breakfast?” Regulus asked in confusion looking between the bowls of food he had sat out and the redhead. 

Charlie shrugged and picked up what had to be his 6th cup of tea. “Been up for a while and didn’t have much else to do. I may have used the last of your eggs but I’m starved. Figured you might be also.” He waved his wand and dropped the stasis charm he had put over all the scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and beans.

“It’s fine,” Regulus waved it off as nothing and he took a seat at the dining table across from him. The chair legs scraping against the wood floor grated the stagnant silence of the room. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I assume you brought me home?” 

“Well you did kind of pass out on me,” Charlie chuckled, but it died when Regulus buried his face behind a cup of tea clearly bothered which could be for one or two reasons. “Are you okay?” he asked gently hoping he could get Reggy to be open with him like he had been.

Regulus sat down his cup and exhaled heavily. It was better to just get it all over with instead of dancing around the bush. “Depends I suppose. Was anyone arrested last night?” 

“Not that I saw?” Charlie answered uncertaintly, a bit surprised by the question.

That was good Regulus nodded pleased. First party in such a long time he had been slightly worried. When they started throwing them there were issues with some of the attendees going over the top and causing a scene. Mostly due to too much alcohol, the occasional fight, judgemental store owners in the beginning, and moody cops. Their fan base consisted not only of people from the LGBT community but there were also many straight fans that came out for them as well. When shop owners recognized it was good for business and they realized it wasn’t some giant “homo” party going on they had come to basically embrace the monthly occurrence. 

The next question he was sure he knew the answer to since it felt like a memory more than a dream. He had never been a black out drunk and always was able to remember most of the night. Particularly if something triggered the memory like sore arse knees. “Did I really suck your cock in the alleyway?” Regulus asked bluntly.

Charlie scrunched up his nose and grimaced shamefully. He knew he should have stopped him but the man had been incredibly persistent, plus he was guilty of being drunk himself. Granted not as much as Reggy, which he was sure had started drinking long before he arrived. The only thing he could think of to make that situation sound better than he was sure Regulus thought it was, was the fact he had managed to cast a disillusionment charm on them while he was letting the man ravish his neck.

Regulus bit his cheek to keep from laughing at the red head’s embarrassed face, brushing some of his long bangs out of his right eye like he was buying time for the right way to say something. The motion and movement of his hair caused the light to flicker across Charlie’s face, changing and adding more contrast to the tanned freckled cheeks that would have otherwise been less noticeable more obvious. “What’s wrong?” he asked sweetly unable to help himself with how adorable the flushed blush was. “Is it the fact I sucked you in the alley? Or was it the fact Regulus Black sucked you in the alley that has that blush on your face?”

“I figured you would be mad and regretting it honestly. Although I admit I’ve never done anything in the bloody alley ways,” Charlie admitted findling the handle on his tea cup as a distraction. The blush was from not knowing how many muggles might have walked by and seen them snogging like starving animals before he threw up the charm. His luck one of the 200 or more people out on the street that night had snapped a fucking photo and they would end up on the front newspaper with how famous Reggy was for the LGBT. 

“Hmm. I suppose not. You do seem like the whole noble type of Gryffindor,” Regulus spoke aloud. “Don’t want to spoil the eyes of the innocents eh?” he teased, and he grinned when Charlie rolled his eyes confirming his assumption. It was the light hearted fun of the bloke that he enjoyed. 

Then he remembered the situation and it all came crashing back down on him. Causing his shoulders to slump and smile fade back into blandness. “So when is the Ministry coming for me?” he asked dully. 

“Ministry?” Charlie repeated dumbly. 

Anxiety growing again had Regulus squeezing his cup a bit too tightly. He had used his shower to mentally prepare himself for this conversation and his unescapable future. All this time he really had thought he would be able to just live out his life in peace. A foolish young adult delusion when filled with optimistic muggles and progress he, they, made in their lives. “Haven’t you told them where I am yet?” he asked seriously.

Charlie furrowed his brows in slight confusion. “No. Why would I?” 

Regulus huffed, offended that redhead would try and play games with him over the subject. “I'm a bloody death eater that's why.” 

“Was,” Charlie clarified for him in annoyance. “Besides. Even if I told them where you were it's not like they would come hunting for you or anything. There is nothing to worry about.” 

“Right,” Regulus said sarcastically. “Like all the death eaters didn’t receive the dementors kiss or aren’t rotting away in Azkaban for being the Dark Lord’s lackies as soon as the bloody git was dead.”

Hearing how the man was speaking about himself Charlie narrowed his eyes. This was why the other Brit had disapperated. Why he was in Romania and hadn’t been to England for the last 25 years. He had been in hiding and despite his aid for the light side he still feared serious punishment. Dementors. Before the end of the war he definitely would have been tossed in a cell at least for processing, but all Harry had to do even then was share his information with the Wizengmont and there wouldn’t be any problem. Besides back when Reggy was a death eater he had to have been a young man, maybe even a teenager.

“You were how old when you joined?” Charlie asked just to be sure.

“17,” Regulus sighed. “Bloody twat I was.”

Charlie smiled and smiled even more when the man glared at him. “See? You were hardly an adult. Even Draco Malfoy didn't get Azkaban or probation at 17 and all he did was refuse to identify Harry. He didn't drink poison trying to destroy part of Voldermorts soul. If anything they would want to know where you have been, why, and how. Maybe even award you an honor of Merlin who knows. Snape got one for all he did. Draco didn’t but of course Snape did a hell of a lot more.” 

Malfoy? Hell that wasn’t a name Regulus hadn’t even thought about in over 2 decades. If a Malfoy was let off…...Snape .... What did Snape do to help? Questions of his old friend and more began lining up to ask the bloke across the table from him. Charlie knew of these people and what they had done and was still sitting there talking without much care and actually seemed to be trying to validate him. “It really doesn't bother you what I am?” he questioned, genuinely still not understanding why he wasn’t been hexed or carted off. 

“Reggy….” Charlie dragged out to reiterate the point. “Was. Repeat after me. Was. You aren't that little boy anymore mate in case you failed to notice. You've gone beyond and above anything you ever were. How could it possibly bother me what you did or how you have worked to change yourself and the life of an entire country for muggles. How you were the start of defeating Voldermort. You are an inspiration. To both muggles and wizards alike. A true icon Reg.” His heart swelled feeling the honesty behind his own words but he understood the man’s anxiety. He placed his hand on top of the man’s fist that was closed tight next to his cup for reassurance and comfort.

Regulus looked from the large warm hand grasping his to the blue eyes seemingly caring then back to his tea desperate to not get sucked in to deep with hope. “You're not going to tell anyone? I'm comfortable here. They…..they need me….my life is here.” Just the very idea of going back to Britain had his hair standing up on edge. 

Charlie shook his head. “They don't need to know. Although….” Regulus raised his eyes in worry causing him to evaluate what he wanted to say and put it more delicately. “Maybe you, or well we, could consider telling Harry? He lives at Grimmauld you know. While I'm sure he would love if you had any idea how to get that wretched woman off the wall, I think he might enjoy getting to know you. Sirius was the only father figure he ever got and it was only a few short years. It's not my story to tell but your brother holds a special place in him. Nearly went off the deep end when he died.” 

A new warmth creep over Regulus’s skin hearing that his brother had someone that he had been that close to him. A god son. He dreaded to hear why it had only been a few short years together but it meant a lot that his brother had been cared for and actually loved. Then his stomach grew upset that his brother's god son was living at the bloody nightmare of a so called home where they had grown up. 

“Sorry for rambling,” Charlie said squeezing his fist gently and regaining his attention. “Just maybe something to think about in the future. You're good Reg. You really are and Harry knows that just from what you did back then.” 

“From the locket?” Regulus asked although it was literally the only way he could know. 

“They never told me all the details of everything involving the horcruxes. I know him and Dumbledore found your’s first, they couldn’t figure out who the RAB was that had declared their deflection, and finally when they found out who you were it was that you died drinking poison to try and get rid of it,” the redhead told him. “Apparently you were very important in destroying the horcruxes or something. Once they got rid of those Harry was able to take him down.” 

So many things were running through Regulus’s head but everything. Dumbledore. Lockets. Marks. Calls. Pain. Death. Sirius. It eventually led back to Harry in all directions because his brother's god son had been the one to kill the bastard.

“Umm so Harry….” he started but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say or ask first. Part of him wanted to meet the young man. The young man that had discovered his secret and was close to his brother. The young man that had helped rid the world of evil. 

His subconscious was battling his logical thinking. He shouldn’t even be considering it in the slightest, but Voldermort was dead. Charlie was also insistent that he wouldn’t be shipped off to Azkaban and sure that this Harry would want to meet him.

“If I considered meeting Harry, to talk….talk about Sirius. Do you think he would come to Romania? I don’t know if I can go back. I just don’t think I can,” Regulus tried to reason and envision a scenario. Never once had he tried to think at all about any form of reconnecting to British society. Let alone British wizarding society and anyone who knew of him.

“Are you kidding?” Charlie said taken aback by the actual possibility. “Of course he would! He has come a twice to the sanctuary since the war ended actually. I know he would be happy to come back,” he said confidently.

“Would it matter to him if I’m you know. Gay. I know my brother wasn’t,” Regulus said with memories of seeing his brother with some witch all up in his lap at quidditch games or the in the Great Hall. “...but you said Britain is a lot more progressive now. If I do it I don’t want to deal with another level of prejudice on top of my history of being prejudiced.” Regulus rubbed his forehead feeling overwhelmed and uneasy about it all the more he started thinking about it again. This whole situation had taken a drastic turn from what his previously dormant paranoia had convinced him it would be.

Charlie put a hand over his heart in mock hurt and sheer ridiculousness of the question. “In case you forgot the shagging, which if you did I’d have to be very disappointed in myself, and the whole sucking me off. I'm very much gay. Harry didn’t even pay any attention to the fact I’m gay, and frankly I think he was a little curious. I hardly think him or anyone would bat an eye that the long assumed dead Regulus Black being gay.” Noticing a flaw in his words Charlie frowned. Sure no one would care about him being gay but the former would be a bit of a shocker. “Okay maybe there would be a bit of a Prophet story if they find out about the long assumed dead Regulus Black coming back from beyond the grave, but still. Harry does his best to stay under the radar. He hates the media.” 

“This is just a lot to take in Charlie,” Regulus admitted taking to rubbing his eyes and temples. “I mean I've been living cut off from anything I knew for over half my life due to fear. I thought I was protecting myself and Sirius. I knew if the Dark Lord didn’t kill me first then the Ministry would and…..” 

“Hey hey hey it’s okay,” Charlie interrupted him. “You don’t have to figure it all out today or even this weekend, yea? We still have a few days left of the festival. I’m sure you could direct us to a few parties to relax at. Unless you would prefer to just get pissed here,” he said raising a suggestive eyebrow. 

Regulus smiled softly feeling like erumpent had been lifted off his body and almost managed a small laugh. Not thinking about it for a day or two and giving himself some time to process the possibilities would definitely help. “Okay. Deal. Just one more thing. At Grimmauld Place is that bloody house elf still alive?” 

Charlie snorted. “Kreacher? If you count grumbling about doing mediocre house work for a half blood abomination, going on about his old Mistress and Master Regulus ‘living’,” he put emphasis on the air quotes, “then yes.” 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon Regulus stood back on the stage he had previously spoken on. There were several news cameras pointed his way at full attention. Unlike the first speech where there had only been a few and they had been busy swiveling around to capture the crowd, which today was larger than Monday. Although he had prepared this speech weeks in advance he felt like he was free running now. Charlie haven shaken his core over the course of a few days.

“I hope everyone here and at home watching, can take something away from this week,” Regulus began in Romanian. “Some people aren't capable of acceptance and sadly that is a proven fact. They aren’t capable of pure love and acceptance that stems from within an individual, let alone capable of sharing that with others. I can't say it doesn't matter what those people think,” he said, shaking his head sadly. “Homosexuals exist on every tier in society. From the poorest of the poor to politicians and VIP’s. There are members of the LGBT community within all ranks. Whether they are publicly out or not is another story, in which case I would hope they come forward one day as an example.”

“If it didn't matter what others thought we wouldn't be here fighting for our equality and right to be treated as the normal humans we are. In a way though it really doesn't matter,” Regulus said contradicting himself. “You just have to love yourself. For others to see you,” he gestured with both hands to the expanse of people before him. “To recognize and accept you, first you have to accept and love yourself. No matter your past or future. Male or female. Same sex or not. Your love is all that truly truly matters. Because if you're capable of loving yourself you are capable of sharing that love also.

Rubbing his chin he gave himself a second to change where his mind was going but he was an example people looked up to. “It’s impromptu I know, but I’d like to introduce someone to you and confess something,” Regulus beckoned for Charlie who was standing just off to the side of the stage where they had parted a few minutes ago, to come stand beside him. At first the redhead hesitated but he came and Regulus smiled taking his hand and pulling him closer. “This man is a prime example of what I meant the other day. That while we have different stories there are many ways we can relate. This man, while met with a little resistance with first coming out, has a story opposite mine. Opposite many of yours. His family and friends were accepting. Loving. Treating him no differently than their other children.” 

“He has been given the opportunities and open welcoming many of you long for. Work hard for. Those of you who are lucky enough for that kind of blessing should be more than grateful. For having and feeling such support. That love has given this man the confidence to be who he is fully. Confident and carefree. Any of you like him should also take your time to think of those less fortunate than yourself. Those with circumstances like my own were. This man….” Regulus took a deep breath. “This man and who he is unknowingly triggering parts of me. Parts I myself after all these years thought were gone and handled. When in truth it turns out I was only hiding away from those parts of myself even after 25 years. It wasn’t until I recognized that I realized the weight that I was still carrying.” For a brief moment he couldn’t decide if he wanted to cry or drop in relief. 

“This man reached out to me. Listened. Understood and tried to defend myself from, well, myself. In ways I thought no one ever could. I was carrying a weight he managed to see and helped take some of it off just by justification,” Regulus paused ever so briefly trying to think if that sounded about right to vaguely cover his scenario and relate it to the muggles. It was a reason he liked notes and hated impromptu. 

“Even I apparently still have room where I need to grow my friends, and I wouldn’t have realized it had he not reached out to me. So I encourage everyone to reach out. Both ways. Here today and in the future. Be the person others can turn to. For advice and hope. Comfort. If you see someone that seems to be struggling offer them an ear because you never know how 2 people could possibly relate and how you could help them by such a simple gesture. Without each other, without love, and without confidence we will get nowhere in life. Be it our own individual lives or what we are standing here today for. Without those things we can’t hope to make progress in the world. This week Romania has for the second time offered us the hope of a bright and open future with the potential for true acceptance and endless opportunity. Take pride my friends for you are not alone here. Look to each other. Love, be happy, and may we continue to strive for equality and understanding from everyone including ourselves!” 

The words rushed out of Regulus’s mouth in the end and when he stopped he exhaled heavily, closing his eyes to bask in the sound of applause that had started. He thought he did pretty good and covered the basic points he had wanted to make. The crowd had recognized his message and it was being received well. 

All of a sudden Regulus felt like his arm was being pulled out of its socket and his eyes snapped open. “Ow!” he went to complain as Charlie yanked him sharply through the small space between them. Shockingly being pulled into a deep chaste kiss silenced him. Instantly he felt his own cheeks redden. He may have been doing public speaking for a while now and given plenty of back alley blow jobs but never had he been caught in such a public display of affection. Specifically in front of hundreds of people and cameras.

It was more than worth it Regulus concluded as relaxed when Charlie held onto the small of his back. Everything felt surreal in the moment. All the years he had spent being there for the LGBT community and helping to push them forward. All the years spent keeping his past hidden away. All coming together with a promise of a progressive future. Sealing such a memorable week with an intense kiss from an accepting warm young man. Lips fastened together deeply with Bucharest's agreement. Pride, happiness, and hope coursing through his soul.


End file.
